


Fractured

by LMXB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB
Summary: As Kara finally stops Lex, the results of her actions have major consequences for everyone, especially Alex.
Comments: 71
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or the characters. This is written purely for fun.
> 
> A/N: This is set after the end of the last season. To be honest there was little about the Season 5 I could really get into, so the first couple of chapters kind of wrap the season up so that I can get to the main part of the story, which will be focused on the sisters. One thing to note is this is set in winter.

"How is he?" Kara asked when she entered Lena's lab where Brainy was lying on a bed unmoving.

"Alive." Lena said. "But I don't know what is normal for him so I don't know if he is getting better or worse."

"This is my fault." Nia said.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"I was so angry with Brainy I turned my back on him. If I hadn't then I could have had his back and he wouldn't be on death's door."

"Brainy will be okay and you gave him every chance." Kara said, despite feeling the same as Nia. "I know it is hard, but right now we need to figure out where Lex is and what he is up to."

"He partnered with Leviathan for a reason." Lena said. "If he is missing, chances are he got what he wanted and he is going to do something bad."

"Power." Brainy murmured.

"Brainy?" Nia asked hurrying to his side and grabbing his hand.

"After power. Took the bottled gods. Wants to use it. Will kill you all." Brainy said before passing out again.

"Did he say bottled gods?" Nia asked confused.

"Sounded like it." Kara agreed.

"Do you think he's been permanently damaged?" Nia asked.

"Maybe not. Maybe it really meant it." Lena asked. "What if the power of Rama Kahn was bottled?"

"Like a battery?" Alex asked.

"Precisely." Lena said.

"Ignoring the fact that that sounds insane, what would he do with a really powerful battery?" Nia asked.

"Nothing good." Alex said.

"The options are endless, but it is probably safe to assume that he wants to use it to portray himself as god." Lena said.

"You are thinking about the Lexosuit?" Kara asked looking doubtful. "You really think he'd waste it on that?"

"Never underestimate his ego." Lena said. "And then there is the fact that my mother is missing and she played a big part in the suit design."

"But is that even possible?" Alex said. "I mean that much power used for something so trivial could result in it blowing up, the suit that is. Even if he was able to just harness a small fraction of the energy the power would be immense."

"Except Lex would have thought about that and built in failsafes. Only those failsafes will be designed to protect him not everyone else. And if they do get it working not even Kara would have a hope against it. He would be invincible." Lena said.

"So we have to find him before that." Kara said.

"It's not like we haven't been looking." Alex pointed out.

"But now we know what to look for." Lena said. "If they are using it as a power source it will give off e.m. radiation. We may be able to detect it." She then looked at Alex and said. "I could use your help."

"Of course." Alex said following Lena out of the room as Nia's attention returned to Brainy who looked like he was in a nightmare.

"Can you help him?" Nia asked J'onn. "I mean telepathically."

"Like Kara he seems immune to my powers." J'onn said. "But he is strong."

"He'll be okay." Kara said trying to reassure her friend as Brainy's eyes opened once again.

"Brainy?" Nia asked grabbing his hand again wondering why he wasn't moving.

"Too much power. Can't be contained." He said. "Must be dissipated. No where on this planet safe." With that he passed out again.

"Just in case his warnings are because ... "

"His brain is fried?" Nia suggested.

"I was going to say because he is delirious." J'onn lied. "Either way, just in case we are following the wrong lead I am going to go talk to my contacts and see if they have found anything yet."

"Call if you need anything." Kara said.

"Of course." J'onn said leaving.

"Hang in there." Kara said to Nia.

"I just feel so guilty." Nia confessed.

"Brainy chose his own path." Kara reminded her as Brainy started mumbling.

"Is that even English?" Nia asked not recognising the words.

"I don't think so. And I don't recognise it." Kara said as Alex came back into the room.

"Did you find something?" Kara asked.

"No. We set up a scan, but it could take awhile. What's he saying?" Alex asked walking over to Brainy and looking at the machines he was hooked up to.

"I don't know." Kara said. "He's no longer talking in English."

"His brain activity is through the roof." Alex said looking at the scan.

"Is that a good thing?" Nia asked.

"I don't know. Brainy always kept details of his physiology secret. He didn't want to damage the timeline." Alex explained. "The good news is his last blood work showed improvement." She then looked at Nia and said. "But there is a chance that if he does wake up he won't be the same."

"Or he might be the same." Kara said optimistically as Lena came in holding a tablet.

"I think I may have something." She said.

"Already?" Alex asked surprised.

"There is a large noise source and the power it is emitting is increasing. It's not like anything I have seen before." She said showing Alex the tablet.

"Me neither." Alex agreed. "And if the emissions keep growing we are going to have a major problem on our hands."

"Technically it's not your problem." Lena said. "I mean you aren't government anymore. Should we call some one who can legally act?"

Before Alex could respond Nia called to them. "Guys!"

"What?" Alex asked turning.

"Kara looked at those coordinates and left."

"Damn it Kara." Alex said reaching for her phone. As soon as Kara answered Alex asked. "What are you doing?"

"If it is Lex we need to stop him before he does something that can't be stopped." Kara said.

"If it is Lex you need back up." Alex warned.

"There's no time." Kara argued. "If something has gone wrong I need you to come up with a way to fix it." She added. "I've arrived."

"Please be careful." Alex pleaded.

"Always." Kara said before using her x-ray vision on the building.

-00-

"This would be a very good time to turn it off." Lex said as the power source glowed from where it sat in the Lexosuit on the bench in the lab.

"It is not that easy. It seems to have started a chain reaction. Everything I have tried, it has adapted to. It is like it may be sentient." Lillian said.

"It may be. And if it is, that is one intelligence that will want to destroy the planet." Lex said.

"We could programme the Lexosuit and fly it into space." Lillian said. "Except if is sentient it may be able to take control of the Lexosuit."

"Has your attempt to play god backfired?" Supergirl asked walking into the lab.

"No one likes it when you are preachy." Lex said as he furiously typed at a console.

"It looks like we find ourselves on the same side again. Let's hope you will be more useful than Jeremiah." Lillian said to Supergirl.

"Shut it down." Supergirl said while glaring at Lillian.

"If we could, don't you think we would have done that already?" Lex asked.

"You are really telling me you have no way to stop that exploding and destroying the Earth?" J'onn asked as he entered the lab.

"That is technically correct." Lex conceded.

"Deal with them. I'll fly it into space." Kara said ripping the container out of the Lexosuit and flying through the ceiling.

As she flew upwards she heard Alex pleading with her to throw it and get to safety, but she knew she couldn't. She needed to get it to a higher altitude. As she flew higher and the oxygen got less and less she was aware of Lena and Alex shouting at her, but she struggled to hear them over the wind.

"What?" She asked.

"Crack the container." Alex called. "Let some of it out."

"Won't that be bad?" Kara asked.

"Better than an explosion that will destroy the planet." Alex countered.

As she flew Kara tried to break into the canister only to find she couldn't get in. What the canister did do though was burn through the skin on her hands.

"I can't do it. Whatever it is made of is too strong." She said as she flew higher.

"Don't go higher." Lena suddenly shouted in her ear. "If it blows, an altitude of 178 miles is preferable. Stay there and try to open the canister."

Doing as she was told Kara stopped flying and focused her efforts on opening the canister which was starting to get very hot and burn brightly. Giving it her all she finally heard a crack. Looking down she saw the canister, held in her burnt and blistered hands, had started to develop small fractures.

"I've done it." She said.

"Good. Throw it and get out of there." Alex practically screamed.

Nodding Supergirl threw the canister and started to fly away moments before there was a huge explosion and her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anything?" Alex asked as she paced behind Lena in the dark lab an hour later.

"Alex, all power is down. That means no comms and no tracking." Lena said gently.

"I know that." Alex snarled. "But I can't do nothing. We don't even know if Kara is alive. If she is she will need help. I can't sit around and do nothing."

"Then do something. Right now there is nothing we can do for Kara." Nia said. "But you can check Kelly is okay. As soon as we hear something I will come and find you." She added knowing Lena would work faster if Alex wasn't breathing down her neck.

"Okay." Alex said clearly torn. But agreeing with Nia she left the lab and went out into the city. The sight she was met with was one of chaos. As people ran round confused, smoke for car crashes filled the air and burnt Alex's eyes and throat. For a moment she looked round in despair, but then she broke into a sprint and headed for her apartment, where she preyed Kelly was.

-00-

As Brainy started talking in gibberish again, Nia tried to get a vision on Kara as Lena paced up and down waiting for the systems to reboot.

After what felt like an eternity the main lights came back to life and the computers's fans started to roar.

"Is power back?" Nia asked.

"No. Only here. All L-Corp. Luthor-Corp buildings have at least ten levels of redundant systems. Out there I would be surprised if there is any power for days." Lena said as she started to log into her systems to see just how bad the damage was.

"Us having it is something. I guess." Nia said. "So when can we get access to satellites and phones?"

"A doubt we will get anything anytime soon." Lena said.

"Then how do we find Kara?"

"We don't. Not yet anyway." Lena said. "I know you want to help Kara, so do I." Lena said. "But don't you think Kara would prefer you to be out there helping everyone who was caught up in this?"

-00-

"Kelly?" Alex called breathlessly as she ran into her apartment.

"Alex. Are you okay?"

"Thank god." Alex said seeing her before hugging her.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked as she hugged her back.

"Lex's latest insane plan went wrong. Supergirl did her best, but it still detonated."

"That's why there's no power?" Kelly guessed.

"Yes. I don't know how far it has spread yet or what other damage was done." Alex explained as she finally got her breathing under control.

"Can't Supergirl tell you?"

"We can't make contact with her. She was caught in the blast and could be hurt. But comms are out."

"I'm sure she'll be okay." Kelly said seeing how worried Alex was looking. "But I assume you want to be in the search?"

"Yes." Alex said.

"What can I do?"

"Can you go to J'onn's? I know he fitted a backup generator, but I don't know if that works. If it does can you start looking for anything Supergirl related?"

"Of course. What are you going to do?"

"Go back and see Lena and find out if she has found anything yet."

-00-

"Anything?" Alex asked as she entered Lena's lab.

"No. But there is some good news." Lena said.

"What?"

"I have got one of my SDRs working as an HF transceiver. The ionosphere is disturbed but is acting as a good mirror so I have been able to make contact with ham radio users out of state and it seems like the damage was not as bad as could have been. No one has reported seeing Supergirl though."

"Can you configure the waveform?" Alex asked.

"Of course. Why?"

"I can code up military waveforms. We can send a message to the army and get help here as well as using them to search for Supergirl."

"Will they listen to you? I mean you aren't government anymore."

"I don't know. But there is nothing to lose." Alex said. "Where's Nia?"

"Out there helping."

"Good." Alex said.

"How bad is it?" Lena asked.

"Bad."

-00-

Two days later …

"Anything?" J'onn asked as he entered Lena's lab with Eliza.

"Not yet. Due to the force of the explosion the ionosphere is still disturbed enough to affect SAR and SATCOM. However, GNSS is working now so planes are allowed to fly. Which will make the search easier. But right now we still don't have any better ideas." Lena explained before looking at Eliza and saying. "Alex is through there."

Silently nodding Eliza headed through the door and saw Alex sat in front of a computer frowning.

"Alex." She called.

"Mom?" Alex asked confused. "How did you get here?"

"J'onn brought me." Eliza said as she hugged her tightly.

Pulling away Alex said. "I promise you I will find her."

"I know. But you need to rest. You collapsing won't help Kara. What can I do to help?"

"Brainy. He needs help, but I don't know how. Can you look at him?"

"Of course." Eliza said as Lena came in.

"Alex, I think I have something."

"What?" Alex asked.

"NASA have reported a larger number of meteorites since the day of the explosion."

"You think one was Kara?"

"Could be. It's the best lead we have. But they are scattered all over America. And we don't have a way of narrowing it down."

"So we use leg work." Alex said looking at Lena's tablet. "J'onn can take those ones." She said pointing to the screen. "I'll take these ones."

"But not today." Eliza said. "You are in no condition to drive."

"If Kara could fly she would be back here by now." Alex pointed out. "Which means she is in trouble."

"If you never make it to her because you fall to sleep at the wheel it won't help her." Eliza countered.

"I'll take those ones." J'onn said pointing to one cluster. "Barry and take those, they are right by National City and Superman can take those one." He said pointing to another cluster."

"Why don't I take those ones?" Lena said. "Tomorrow you can get the first flight out to here." She said pointing to another part of the screen. "You can then cover this area."

"Okay." Alex said.

-00-"

"Are you going somewhere?" Kelly asked when she returned to the apartment and saw Alex packing a bag.

"We have some leads. I'm flying out tomorrow morning to chase some of them down."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. But I need you to stay here and keep working the other angles." Alex replied.

"Of course. But are you sure that's what you want?"

"No. But I think it is for the best. J'onn and Lena are already out looking. So we need you to keep things running here. Also mom is in the city, so can you keep an eye on her."

"Of course." Kelly said. "But if you are really going tomorrow, how about you eat and get some rest?"

"That's kind of what mom said." Alex replied.

"That is because she is clever. Why don't you finish packing and I'll cook?"

"Okay." Alex nodded.

"Do you want to invite your mom round?"

"She said she was going to stay with Brainy." Alex said. "But when I get back, we'll have a big family meal."

"You think Kara will make it back?"

"I'll bring her back." Alex said.

-00-

As Alex wearily drove back through the snow towards the airport, having spent ten hours chasing dead ends, the traffic report came on stating that the airport was shut due to weather. Sighing she pulled over at the next service area and pulled a map up on her phone. After several minutes searching she found an airport two hundred miles away where the forecast was good. Having checked it offered fights she memorized the routes and a couple of alternatives and rejoined the freeway.

After an hour of driving with worsening visibility her plans were halted by warning signs of the free way being shut ahead because of an accident. Slowly driving on she debated stopping there for the night, hoping the visibility improved or taking a detour. Just as she reached the exit she decided on the detour and pulled off the freeway on to quieter roads.

Thirty minutes later she was starting to regret her decision as the snow worsened and she could barely see anything in the dark. As she drove, the road became narrower and she started to wonder if she had accidentally pulled off the main road. Knowing getting herself killed wouldn't help find Kara, Alex decided to stop at the next safe place and hunker down for the night.

As she slowly drove through the blizzard she finally saw a light in the distance. Carefully pulling off the road into the car park she got out of her car and stretched before picking up her phone to dial Kelly. Realising the battery was dead she muttered and searched for the cable only to find it was badly frayed at the connector Muttering under her breath he shut the door and ran towards the diner entrance.

As she opened the door she felt the warm blast of air hit her and she took off her hood, something she soon regretted as she recognised the five faces in the diner.

For a moment all five stared at Alex in disbelief before one of them stood and walked towards her. Instinctively she reached for her gun before remembering she no longer had one.

"What's the matter?" One of the men asked.

"I'm not here for trouble." Alex said.

"Neither were we when you burst into our place, arrested and detained us." The man behind the counter said as he reached for a baseball bat. "And we sure weren't looking for trouble when you told the others we had snitched. Yet here we are, each of us with far more scars than we used to have." He said leaping over the counter with the bat.

Knowing she didn't have a choice Alex turned and ran out of the diner, sprinting for her car. Unfortunately, she slipped on the icy snow and landed on her front, allowing the others to catch up with her. Rolling over quickly she scanned the area for anything she could use as a weapon. Before she could take anything she felt a boot in her ribs.

Using the slippery conditions to her advantage she quickly rolled away from the foot and scrambled to her feet. Ignoring her throbbing ribs she took a defensive position and started to fend off the attacks. Something that was made harder by the icy ground.

With every passing punch she knew she was loosing ground and had to change tactics. Not knowing what else to do she launched herself at the man with the bat. The move taking him by surprise and allowing Alex to get control of the bat before swinging it wildly.

"Unless you all want to have more scars I suggest you get back in the diner." Alex said. Ignoring the warning one of the men stepped towards her and received a blow to the ribs. The snapping sound loud enough to deter the others who backed away.

"Inside now." Alex warned.

Nodding they backed away, leaving their fallen friend on the ground. As soon as they were in the diner Alex ran for the car knowing she didn't have much time. Throwing it in gear she sped out of the car park and up the road, knowing she couldn't hide her tracks.

As she drove she glanced in the mirror and noticed her swollen eye and bleeding lip. Knowing neither were serious she concentrated on the road, hoping to find safe shelter somewhere. Before that safe place came though a deer ran out in front of the car causing her to swerve. But as she did so the car lost all grip and flew over the edge.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3 months later** _

"Anything?" J'onn asked as he entered Lena's lab.

"We have another two possible sites to look at." Lena replied. "How's Eliza?"

"Holding on. Just. She could really do with some good news though." He said taking the list off Lena.

"Both of those are places that reported meteors on the day Kara disappeared." Lena explained.

"I thought we had already ruled out meteor crashes." J'onn said.

"We had. From the official NASA list anyway. But these are two that were reported but no sign of a crash site was found. That one." She said pointing to the one at the top of the list. "Was ruled out by a local team, but they did concede the site could have been snowed over before they got there. The snow is starting to melt so it might be worth taking a look."

"Okay." J'onn said as Brainy appeared carrying a bag.

"I'll come too." He said.

"Are you recovered enough to come?" J'onn asked.

"I believe so. I will not slow you down."

"That wasn't my concern." J'onn said. "I know you want to help, but you nearly died. Physically you aren't fully recovered."

"I am almost fully recovered. And if she is there we may need to do some sub terrainian scans. These will help." He said holding up the bag.

"Okay." J'onn said. "But don't push yourself too hard."

-00-

"I can't see anything from above." J'onn said as he landed next to Brainy in the frozen wastelands.

"According to the scans there is a hole in the ground over there. But it goes into a mine shaft so could be a result of that." Brainy said.

"Might as well check it out as we are here." J'onn said.

"Would you like me to go alone?" Brainy asked. "If she has been there all that time, it is unlikely she'll be alive."

"I know." J'onn said. "But I'm going." He added as they walked towards where Brainy had seen the anomaly on the scan.

"It should be right there." Brainy said just as the snow under J'onn gave way. Recovering quickly J'onn flew up and landed on the ground next to Brainy.

"We have found the hole." Brainy said looking down only to see darkness.

Taking out a flashlight J'onn said. "Let's go." Before flying down.

As he landed at the bottom he shone the light round the cave until his attention was drawn to something red.

-00-

"She's alive. Barely." Kara heard a voice say. Desperately she tried to answer, but she couldn't move. Instead she just felt herself starting to float before she passed out again.

-00-

The next time she woke she felt numb, except her hand that was surrounded by warmth. She tried to move her hand to grip the warmth, but she was so tired nothing would work. Finally she gave up and passed out again.

-00

Waking once more she heard familiar and comforting voices from nearby. She desperately wanted to call to them, but once again found herself unable to do so. Finally she gave up fighting and just took comfort from listening to the voices. But then she wondered if everything that was happening was because she was dead. Because she had failed. Praying that wasn't the case she passed out once more.

-00-

Waking again Kara finally managed to force her eyes open. But as she did so she found herself blinded by the light and gasped in pain.

"Kara!" She heard a familiar voice say.

Unable to stand the bright light Kara kept her eyes shut and focused on the sound instead. After a moment she managed to force her mouth to work and she croaked.

"-Liza?"

"I'm right here Sweetie." Eliza said squeezing Kara's hand tightly.

"Bright." Kara complained trying to open her eyes once more.

"Try now." Eliza said after a moment.

This time when Kara forced her eyes open she found herself in a dimly lit room.

"Where am I?" Kara asked hoarsely.

"Try this." Eliza said place an ice chip on Kara's lips.

After letting the cool chip soothe her throat Kara looked round and repeated.

"Where am I?"

"In Lena's lab. You're safe." Eliza said.

"Lena?" Kara asked fighting the tiredness.

"I'm right here." Lena said from the side.

"Where's Alex?" Kara asked as she started to lose the battle with consciousness.

"Get some sleep. We'll be here when you wake up." Eliza said after a moment, her voice cracking with emotion.

-00-

"Sweetie, we've been so worried." Eliza greeted as Kara opened her eyes once more.

"Eliza?"

"I'm right here." Eliza said kissing Kara's forehead.

"What happened?" Kara asked. "Where am I?"

"You are in Lena's lab." Eliza explained as she squeezed Kara's hand.

"Everything hurts." Kara complained.

"I know. But it will get better soon." Eliza assured her.

"Why does it hurt?" Kara asked.

"We think it was from the fall." Lena explained as she came into view.

"What fall?" Kara asked confused.

"When Lex's attempt at a giant battery exploded you were caught in the blast and came crashing back down to Earth. You crashed straight through the ground into an underground cave in Alaska. Fortunately for you, you were in a Capitan limestone cave." Lena said.

"Why is that good?" Kara questioned, struggling to stay focused.

"Because they reflect near-red light better than visible light, allowing near-red light to penetrate deeper into the cave."

"But red-light doesn't help me." Kara pointed out struggling to stay awake.

"True but it allows cynobacteria to photosynthesise and generate energy. Energy that you were somehow able to absorb. It wasn't efficient and it wasn't much. But it kept you alive. Barely. When you got back here we put you under solar lamps and you started to heal quickly. But you have a long way to go." Lena explained, but Kara barely followed the explanation and she remained confused.

"You were in the dark for a long time." Eliza chipped in. "It will take awhile before you are fully recovered."

"How long was I there for?" Kara asked, so tired she could barely speak.

"Three months." Eliza said.

"Three months?" Kara asked confused before asking. "Where's Alex?"

Seeing the pained expression on Eliza's face Kara tried to sit up, wincing as she did so. "Where is she?" She repeated before passing out.

"It's okay, she just pushed herself too hard. Why don't you get some air? I'll stay with Kara." Lena said, seeing how Eliza was struggling to keep her composure.

Nodding Eliza stood and left the lab trying to find a window and fresh air. Finally finding a balcony she stepped out onto it and tried to breathe deeply.

After a few moments she heard footsteps before being pulled into a hug. After a minute or so J'onn pulled back and asked. "How are you doing?"

"Is this real?" Eliza asked.

"Yes." J'onn assured her.

"I can't believe she is alive." Eliza said. "But I don't know how I can tell her about Alex."

"I'll tell her." J'onn said. "You have been by Kara's bed side for three days. You need sleep. Get some rest and when Kara wakes up I'll tell her."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

The next time Kara woke up she saw J'onn sitting by her side. As she tried to focus she asked.

"Where's Alex?"

"Kara? How are you feeling?" J'onn asked.

"Okay. Less sore." Kara said sitting up. "Where's Alex?" She asked fighting dizziness.

"We don't know." J'onn said.

"What do you mean you don't know? Why don't you try her phone?"

"We have." J'onn said sadly. "She's missing. She's been missing for nearly three months."

"What? How?" Kara asked, her heart suddenly thumping in her chest.

"After you went missing we all searched for you. We chased down lead after lead after lead. As you can imagine Alex was relentless in her search. One day she went out of State and never came back."

"Why aren't you out searching for her?" Kara said scrambling off the bed and almost ending in a heap. Saved from the floor by J'onn catching her.

"Easy. You need to rest."

"I need to find Alex."

"Kara. We are looking." J'onn assured her. "Right now you are in no condition to." Seeing she was going to argue he went on. "In the last three months Eliza thought she lost both her daughters. She's finally got you back. Don't do something that will make her lose you again."

"I can't just sit here." Kara protested.

"I'm not asking you to. But there are other ways to help." J'onn said.

"I'll do anything." Kara said.

"I know you will." J'onn said. "But the most important thing for you to do now is recover." When Kara looked like she wasn't going to argue he added. "I'm going to chase after a new lead. If I find anything I will let you know. But in the mean time please stay here."

"Okay." Kara replied, certain she couldn't move anyway.

"Good. Get some rest." He said before squeeing her hand and leaving.

-00-

The next time Kara woke she heard typing. Looking round she saw Lena sitting at a work bench and asked.

"Are there really no leads on Alex?"

"Kara, you're awake. Are you hungry?"

"Not really." Kara said, sitting up once more. "I just want to know about Alex."

"I'm sorry. We still haven't found her. But we are all looking. I'm sure J'onn has said this, but you are in no condition to go out at the moment."

"I know. But I can't just lie here. There has to be a way to help. Even if I don't use my powers I can help in other ways. I mean I have before. Kind of. Maybe I can do that again?"

"Kara." Lena said moving to her side. "You are not making much sense."

"I think I know how I can help. But I need your help with it."

"Kara, you are in no condition to be Supergirl." Lena warned again.

"That's not what I am talking about. I can do something as Kara, maybe. But I need your help. I mean I have no idea what is happening out there, and I don't even know if I can get back into -"

"Kara, if you calm down, I will help." Lena said.

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Yes. What do you need?"

"Are you still friends with Andrea?"

"I am."

"Is she still in charge of CatCo?"

"Yes. For what it's worth she thinks you are trying to find Supergirl."

"That could work." Kara mused.

"What could?" Lena asked.

"One of my first stories as a reporter was on Izzy Williams." Kara explained.

"Who was Izzy Williams?"

"A missing kid. It was the first time I real felt like I used journalism to help someone."

"What does that have to do with Alex?" Lena asked.

"Inspired by my failed search for Supergirl and my missing sister, I am going to start a regular missing persons piece. The first of which will be Alex. Maybe someone will read the article and remember something. But to do this I might need you to persuade Andrea it is a good idea." She added looking at Lena.

"I'll talk to Andrea. In the mean time you can use that laptop." Lena said.

-00-

Having finished the article Kara realised she was hungry and carefully tried to stand. Not swaying too much she walked to the door, using the wall for support.

"Kara? What are you doing out of bed?" Eliza asked entering the room.

"Eliza?" Kara asked looking up as Eliza rushed to her side.

As soon as Eliza was in arms reach Kara wrapped her arms round her and hugged her while apologising.

"I'm sorry. But I will find her."

Pulling away Eliza looked at Kara, whose skin still had a slightly grey tinge, and said. "What happened is not your fault. And right now you need to rest." She then pulled Kara back in for a tight hug and said. "I'm so happy you are okay." She then pulled away again before saying. "But you can't rush off. You have to recover."

"Actually I was hungry and was going to get food." Kara said looking guilty.

"Let's get you back to bed, then I'll go get you some food." Eliza said helping Kara move back into the middle of the room. "Is there anything particular you want?"

"No. I mean I don't really feel like anything, but I feel hungry." Kara said as she sat on the bed.

"Wanting to eat is a good sign." Eliza said. "I'll go get something."

"Wait." Kara said. As Eliza turned back to face her before asking. "How are you doing?"

"Don't worry about me. Focus on getting your strength back. I'll be back in a minute." Eliza said leaving.

-00-

"I have pizza and doughnuts. Neither are good for a human, but you need the calories." Lena said as she entered the room.

"Where's Eliza?" Kara asked when Lena came in a few minutes later carrying a tray of food.

"Talking to J'onn." Lena said, clearly lying.

"She hates me doesn't she? She blames me for what happened."

"No she doesn't." Lena assured her.

"She can't stand to be in the same room as me."

"She stayed by your bedside for three days straight." Lena said.

"She's avoiding me now." Kara pointed out.

"She's trying to protect you."

"From what?"

"You. She's trying to be strong so you don't fly off and do something stupid. But the last few months have been hard on her and she is struggling to keep it together. She's worried that if you see how much she is hurting you'll do something that harms you."

"I don't think I'll be flying anywhere anytime soon." Kara said as she started picking at the food.

"You still feel bad?"

"I feel like there is Kryptonite in the room, just without the nausea."

"Your cells still aren't normal." Lena said. "But based on their improvement, you should be back at full strength in less than a week. How is the article going?"

"I think I'm done." Kara said. "Have you talked to Andrea?"

"Yes. And she'll run the article, but if it takes off she expects this to be a permanent feature."

"Thank you." Kara said.

"Of course." Lena replied. "I also brought you this." She said handing Kara a thumb drive. "It has all the information we have gathered about Alex. Maybe you'll see something we missed. And if you are up to it you have a visitor."

"Who?"

"Nia. Do you want me to get her?"

"Yes please." Kara nodded.

"I'll send her in." Lena replied walking off.

"Nia." Kara said as her friend hugged her.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little weak. But getting better."

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you." Nia said.

"It's not your fault."

"I should have trusted my powers more." Nia said. "I thought I had an image of you, but it made no sense and I thought it was just because I was-"

"Nia. It's okay. I know you did all you could. And I know you have been searching for Alex."

"Of course. But I've not really helped there either. But I will keep trying. Anything you need, just ask." Nia said still feeling guilty.

"I was just about to look through all the files Lena gave me, I'd like your help if you have time."

"Of course." Nia smiled.

-00-

"Here." Lena said handing Eliza some coffee as she joined her in one of the other rooms.

"Thank you. And thank you for taking over just now."

"It's fine. I can't begin to imagine how hard this is for you." Lena said.

"I sense a but."

"She thinks you blame her for Alex going missing." Lena said. Seeing Eliza pale and start to move for the door she said. "Wait. Nia is with her now." Hearing that Eliza sunk into the chair again.

"I tried to set Kara straight, but after Nia has gone I think she'd like to spend time with you." Lena said.

-00-

"Eliza?" Kara asked as she woke and saw her foster mother by her bed.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Better, I think." Kara said sitting up. "Has there been any news on Alex?"

"No. Not yet."

"We'll find her." Kara said squeezing her hand.

"I know." Eliza said. "But that can't be at your expense. I can't lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere, yet." Kara said. "But I will get her back."

"I know you will do everything you can. But you have to recover first." Eliza said. "Kara, I need you to know I that don't blame you for what happened. And you shouldn't either."

"If I had been faster then maybe I wouldn't have gone missing and Alex wouldn't have had to find me and she-"

"Kara you saved this city, possibly even this planet. Then, despite barely being alive you did what you needed to do and stayed alive."

"It wasn't enough. If it was Alex would be here." Kara said causing Eliza to pull her in for a hug.

"Alex is a fighter, just like you. She is out there somewhere doing whatever it takes to stay safe until we find her. And we will find her."

"I know." Kara said pulling away. "How's Kelly doing?"

"She's strong." Eliza said. "She has been working with J'onn trying to find Alex. I'm sure she'll want to see you when you are up to it."

"Lena said I should be back to normal in few days." Kara said. "I'll go see her then."

"She'll like that." Eliza said. Sensing Kara wanted to say something she asked. "What is it?"

"I am not going to be Supergirl for awhile, so don't worry about me." Seeing Eliza's confusion she explained. "I don't think Supergirl can help Alex right now, but maybe I can. So I'm going to not be Supergirl for awhile, not until after we find Alex.

"Are you okay with that?" Eliza asked.

"Alex needs me right. I can't help Alex and be Supergirl."


	5. Chapter 5

**_A few days later…._ **

"Are you sure you are up for this?" J'onn asked as he stood with Kara outside his office.

"Yes."

"You seem hesitant."

"What if Kelly doesn't want to see me?"

"Why wouldn't Kelly want to see you?"

"Alex is missing because of me."

"No she isn't." J'onn said. "The only person who thinks that is you. And you shouldn't. Come on, let's get inside. Or do I need to call Eliza and say you have broken your promise in less then eight hours?"

"I've not broken my promise."

"You are standing out here rather than sitting in the office." J'onn pointed out.

"My powers are working properly, I don't need to be treated as an invalid."

"You still promised Eliza you would take it easy." J'onn countered.

"I am." Kara protested.

"Okay then. Let's go."

"Okay." Kara said taking a deep breath and following him inside.

As they entered J'onn's office Kelly immediately looked over to them before jumping up and hugging Kara.

"I'm so happy to see you." She said.

"Me too." Kara said pulling away before saying. "And we will find her. My article is up and people are already calling in. And now I am back I'll stay here and man the phones so you and J'onn can go out and chase leads."

"That's great, but the article might not work." Kelly said cautiously.

"Then we try something else." Kara said before looking at J'onn and asking. "Where do you want me?"

"You can set up there." He said pointing to a desk.

-00-

After a couple of hours Kara stretched before standing and saying.

"I'm going to go grab some coffees."

"I do have a coffee machine here." J'onn pointed out.

"You may have a machine, but what comes out is not coffee." Kara countered.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kelly asked.

"I'll be fine. See you soon." Kara said leaving.

"You're worried about her." Kelly said looking at J'onn.

"Right now she has so much hope." J'onn said.

"She's where we were three months ago." Kelly replied.

"That's what worries me." J'onn said. "You know how frustrating the last couple of months have been and how bad we have both felt. Kara already feels guilty about Alex. If she starts to lose hope I'm worried about what it will do to her." He said as Kara burst back in.

"We have had a few tips from my article." Kara said enthusiastically. "Here's the list. I'll -"

"Sit down and let us handle this." J'onn said sternly.

"Fine." Kara said.

"If we find anything we'll let you know." Kelly said getting her coat.

-00-

"Any news?" Lena asked entering the office a few hours later.

"Lena? What are you doing here?"

"J'onn was worried about you and Nia has her hands full." Lena said handing Kara a bag. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks." Kara said. "I really thought the article would work."

"It has only been live for a few hours. You need to give it time." Lena said as she sat opposite Kara.

"What if Alex doesn't have time?" Kara asked.

"Alex is almost as stubborn as you. She'll find a way to hold out."

"I'm not stubborn." Kara protested. "Much, most of the time. Fine I'm a little stubborn." She conceded as Lena's phone buzzed. Seeing Lena's frown as she read the message she asked. "Problem?"

"I have a meeting with the Federal prosecutor."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"They are building the case against Lex and my mother. They are still deciding what to do about me."

"But you stopped Lex."

"After many questionable actions." Lena pointed out. "I should go. I don't want to give them further reason to dislike me."

"Do you want some company?"

"I'll be fine. Worry about Alex." Lena said as she left.

-00-

"Well?" Kara asked as J'onn entered the office.

"Kara? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"I told you it was a dead end." J'onn reminded her.

"I know, but I wasn't sure if you meant a complete dead end or more of bump to get over."

"It was a complete dead end. I promise you the second I have news I will tell you." He said. "In the same way I will report any transgressions to Eliza."

"And make her worry?"

"She wouldn't need to worry if you did what you promised." J'onn countered.

"I am taking it easy. But I am not going to rest. I mean how can I? She has done so much for me and now she needs me I can't do anything."

"Your article wasn't nothing." J'onn said.

"Still hasn't helped though. Has it?" Kara said miserably.

"Give it time." J'onn said.

"I hate time." Kara complained. "Maybe that's the answer. Maybe Barry can help me go back and stop any of this happening."

"I don't know Barry as well as you, but I know every time he has travelled through time it has had major consequences for people not connected to him. You would never do anything so reckless. Go home and get some sleep. We'll come at it fresh tomorrow."

"Can I stay with you? I don't want to be alone." Kara confessed.

"I'll even cook." J'onn smiled, trying to hide his concern.

-00-

"Hey guys." Nia called entering the office a couple of days later.

"Nia." J'onn nodded.

"I think I have something." She said, trying not to sound excited.

"What?" Kara asked.

"We've had three strong leads."

"On Alex?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Yes. These one have made it through the screening process."

"What screening process?" Kara asked.

"There were a lot of crank calls so we needed to make sure we focused on the real leads." J'onn said.

"I could have done that." Kara said, wondering what else was being hidden from her.

"I had time." Nia jumped in. "Anyway, we have three good ones." She said giving J'onn a sheet of paper.

"Do you have time to help us?" J'onn asked.

"Of course." Nia said.

"What about me?" Kara asked.

"Stay here. There may be other leads." J'onn said as he left the office with Nia and Kelly.

-00-

Feeling frustrated Kara sat in J'onn's office reading and re-reading all the documents that J'onn had collated on Alex. After an hour Kara started to pace wondering what she had missed. Picking up her phone she was about to call J'onn to find out if he had found anything only to have her phone ring. Seeing there was no number displayed she looked at the phone for a moment before answering.

"Kara Danvers speaking."

"Ms Danvers." A woman greeted. "My name is, well I guess that is unimportant. It's about that article on your sister."

"How did you get this number?" Kara asked.

"I didn't. A receptionist at CatCo forwarded my call. I may have lied to her. But I think I've seen her."

"You've seen Alex?" Kara asked.

"I think so."

"Where?" Kara asked.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I help you?" A man asked gruffly as Kara entered the small run down office.

"I hope so. I'm looking for someone." Kara replied causing the man to pass her a sheet of paper. Seeing her confused look the man said.

"They're my rates."

"What I meant was I am looking for one of your employees." Kara said.

"I don't have employees. They are all too unreliable and so god damn needy." He said.

"I was told you had someone working for you." Kara pressed.

"Everyone thinks they are a PI these days." He muttered. "If you want me to find someone, they are my rates. Else I can't help you."

"She has been seen with you." Kara went on.

"Seeing you seem to be ignoring it, I am a PI. Talking to people is part of the job. Also part of the job is selling my skills to find people. If you want me to find someone I need a five hundred dollar up front payment. Otherwise I can't help you."

"I don't need you to find her as I know she is here." Kara said as the door opened again and a woman walked in.

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed.

"Who?" The woman asked looking confused

"Alex, it's me Kara." Kara said concerned that Alex didn't recognise her.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Alex asked.

"Yes. I'm your sister." Kara said.

"I don't have family." The woman said. "And my name isn't Alex. It's Sam."

"No, it's Alex Danvers." Kara said.

"No, it's Sam Fletcher." The woman countered.

"You weren't tempted with Spade or Marple or Magnum?" Kara asked looking at the man.

"You know your investigators." The man commented as the woman looked at him, her eyes burning with questions. "But do you accuse every one called Sam or Fletcher of lying about their names?"

"I'm not accusing her of anything. But I know her name is not Sam." She added as she pulled out her phone and brought up some pictures. "See this is us." Kara said handing the woman the phone.

Confused the woman scrolled through the pictures before handing it to the man.

"Who exactly are you?" The man asked looking through the pictures.

"Kara Danvers."

"And that is?"

"I work for CatCo media."

"A reporter?" He asked recognising the name.

"Yes." Kara confirmed.

"And you want us to believe that Sam here is your long lost sister?"

"Alex." Kara corrected. "And not long lost. Recently lost. Alex went missing three months ago. The bigger question is why are you employing someone with out a legitimate social security number?"

"Are you threatening me?" He asked.

"I'm asking a question." Kara said.

"Like I said I don't have employees." He replied unfazed.

"Leave him alone." 'Sam' said moving next to the man. "Pete has done nothing but looked after me. I don't know who you are, but I think you should leave."

"Alex, I'm your sister." Kara said, her tone pleading for the woman to believe her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The woman said. "But photos can be faked." She pointed out as she took the phone off the man and handed it back to Kara.

"You have a scar on your arm. It was caused when a car exploded and some debris hit you." Kara said seeing the look in the woman's eyes she went on. "Your thigh has a scar from where a Helgrammite stabbed you. Your shoulder has a scar. That is from where you removed your tracker."

"Tracker?" The woman asked incredulously.

"You used to work for the DEO. It was standard practice for all Agents to have a tracker."

"Then why would I remove it?"

"To turn it into a radio so we could find you."

"No offense but you sound several lights short of a Christmas tree." The man commented as Kara pointed to his computer and asked.

"Can I?"

"No. No paws but mine get near this. I don't want any key loggers put on." Pete replied.

"Okay. Well can you go to the CatCo Webpage and look at the latest edition, there is an article about Alex."

In response he looked at the woman who nodded.

After a few clicks he held out his hand to Kara and said. "I need a credit card."

Rolling her eyes Kara handed over her card and waited. After what felt like an eternity the man looked at Alex and said.

"You should probably read this. It looks like you are famous."

Confused Alex stood behind Pete and looked at her picture on the screen.

"You really think I'm..." She paused and Pete filled in.

"Alex Danvers."

"You really think I am Alex Danvers?" She asked Kara.

"Yes." Kara nodded. "Come back with me to Midvale and I can prove it."

"Midvale?" The woman asked.

"It's where we grew up." Kara explained.

"You want Sam to go with you to Midvale?" The man asked.

"Alex." Kara corrected. "And yes."

"You're a complete stranger." He pressed.

"I'm her sister."

"A sister Sam doesn't recognise." The man said. "No way. I'm not letting her go alone. Especially with someone as crazy as you."

"I'm not leaving her here with you." Kara said. "Who knows what you have done to her."

"Can't we all go?" The woman asked.

"Fine." The man said. "But I'm billing you for our time." He added looking at Kara.

-00-

"Do you actually have a driving licence?" The man asked as Kara slammed on the brakes before she nearly rear ended the car in front.

"You can take your own car if you want." Kara said.

"Suits me. But Sam stays with me." Pete said.

"No way. I have only just found her. I'm not letting her go." Kara replied.

"Well if you care that much about her, perhaps I should drive." Pete said.

"Perhaps you should concentrate on telling me what happened." Kara countered as Alex said from the back.

"Please can you both stop arguing before we crash."

"Told you." Pete and Kara said in almost unison.

"You might as well tell her what happened." Pete then said to Alex. "But the second we get whiplash, stop."

When Alex didn't immediately say anything Pete looked round and said. "If you'd prefer me to tell her what you told me I can."

"It's fine. I was just trying to get it straight in my head. It's still a little confused."

"Take your time. We have a few hours before we get to Midvale." Kara said trying to sound encouraging.

"Unless we crash first." Pete muttered.

"The truth is I don't remember much. The first thing that is kind of clear was waking up in a car. It was really cold and I hurt all over. The sun was up and for awhile I could take comfort from its heat. Then I heard some cracks." Alex explained. "I realised I was on ice. I got out of the car and ran to the side. Before I got there the ice under the car gave way and it disappeared. I walked through the snow for a while until I saw a hunting lodge. I went in and tried to get warm. I fell asleep. When I woke up Pete was there. But before waking in that car I remember nothing."

"And that was three months ago?" Kara asked.

"Ninety eight days." Pete confirmed. "The first few she was in pretty bad shape. A couple of cracked ribs, bruised jaw, broken finger. And all round bruising. She looked more like she had been in a fist fight than a car crash. But she recovered quickly, apart from her memories."

"And you remember nothing?" Kara asked. When there was no answer from the back Kara glanced in her mirror to see Alex was asleep.

"She does that a lot." Pete said. "She says she doesn't sleep well at night." He explained before adding while pointing. "The road with those cars that could kill us is that way."

"Are you always so nervous?" Kara asked.

"Only when my life is in danger." He replied.

"So she broke into your cabin?" Kara asked.

"No. A friend's. My friend is a seventy year old widow. When she woke and found Sam sprawled on her couch she call me."

"It's Alex." Kara corrected.

"We'll see." He said.

"What did the police say?" Kara asked.

"Well, I didn't call them. I couldn't. I got there just before a blizzard hit. We were snowed in for a week."

"And then? Why didn't you take her to a hospital or the police after that?"

"She didn't want to go."

"You could have made her." Kara argued.

"If she really is your sister you'll know how stubborn she is."

"She is stubborn." Kara agreed. "Did she say why she didn't want to go?"

"She said that she hadn't done anything wrong and that she thought she was in trouble. From the bruises I assumed she'd escaped a bad relationship. But as she started to recover it became obvious she had no memory."

"So why not go to the police then?"

"Because they don't care. Well they don't have time to care. They'd have done a quick search and then got rid of her. Whatever had happened to her she didn't deserve that. So I offered her a job so I could keep an eye on her and help her search."

"And she's been with you for three months and you found nothing?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"She's not my only case. She is the only non-paying one though. But I found nothing concrete. But like I said earlier, I thought she was in trouble. I didn't want to just put her photo out there, just in case she was in trouble." He then paused before asking. "You want to tell me what trouble she was running from?"

"I don't know. I mean she wasn't running. She was trying to find me." Kara said. "I'd gone missing. Alex was trying to find me."

"What is it with your family and going missing?" He asked. "So who is waiting in Midvale?"

"Eliza. Alex's mother."

"Not yours?"

"I'm adopted." Kara said, not sure why she was telling him that.

"Either way, must have been tough on Eliza to have both her kids missing."

"It was." Kara agreed.

"I know you are certain. But lookalikes exist. Shouldn't you warn your mom this might not be your sister?"

"She's Alex." Kara said with no trace of doubt in her mind.

"I hope you're right. But there is a chance you're wrong. You need to be ready for that."


	7. Chapter 7

"She looks like you." Pete said to Alex as he looked at the photos in the Midvale house. "Anything coming back to you?" He asked as Kara stood looking hopeful to the side.

"I don't know." Alex said. "Nothing clear. But there's a feeling." She added.

"What kind of feeling?" Kara asked hopefully.

"I don't. Like I have been here. I mean it is familiar kind of. I just don't remember it." Alex said picking up another photo of her, Eliza and Jeremiah. As she looked at it they heard the front door open moments before Eliza called.

"Kara sweetie. Are are you here?"

Putting the photo down Alex turned round just in time to see Eliza enter the room. On seeing Alex Eliza stopped abruptly before asking in disbelief.

"Alex?" Not giving Alex time to answer she went on. "I have been so worried." Eliza said rushing forward and engulfing Alex in a hug. "Where have you been? No that can come later. Are you okay?" She asked pulling away from Alex slightly.

"Apart from not having my memories I'm fine."

"What do you mean not having your memories?"

"Just that. I don't know who I am or where I'm from. But you are the first thing I've seen that's kind of familiar." Alex said. "But I still don't remember." She added the frustration clear in her voice.

Not knowing what to say Eliza hugged Alex again before noticing the man standing next to Kara.

"This is Pete." Kara said. "He's been with Alex."

"Been?" Eliza asked.

"My friend found her. I have been looking after her since then, while trying to find out who she was. I'm a PI." He explained.

"Thank you for bringing her home." Eliza said.

"That was on your other daughter. She's the one who found us." Pete explained as Eliza pulled away from Alex once more before placing a hand on either side of Alex's face and saying.

"We'll do whatever it takes to get your memories back."

"We should get Kelly here." Kara said.

"Kelly?" Alex asked.

"She's your girlfriend. She's also a shrink so she might be able to help. Oh and J'onn." Kara rambled.

"Girlfriend? John?" Alex asked looking overwhelmed.

"Perhaps we should take this one step at a time." Eliza said. "Why don't I start by making you some of your favourite food?"

Still confused Alex nodded before sitting down next to Pete.

"Will you join us?" Eliza asked the PI.

"You seem like a nice person." Pete said. "But I know nothing about you. This could all be some sort of elaborate scam so, no offense, but I'm not leaving Alex here alone."

"Okay." Eliza said not knowing what else to say.

"Is it okay if I look around?" Alex asked still feeling like a trespasser.

"Of course." Eliza said. "I'll go make dinner." With that she left the room.

As she stepped into the kitchen she sagged in both relief and concern before hearing the door open. Guessing it was Kara she tried to compose herself before turning to see her youngest.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad she is safe. I know you want to help her, but we can't rush this. Remember how overwhelmed you were when you first came here. Alex is probably feeling something quite similar." She said before hugging Kara. "But you were right Kelly and J'onn may have some good advice even if Alex isn't ready to see them. Why don't you give them a call?"

-00-

"You okay?" Pete asked as he joined Alex on the bench in the garden a couple of hours later.

"I don't know."

"Nothing coming back?"

"No. I mean maybe. It's like I'm remembering a dream. Some things seem so familiar and others completely alien. But even the familiar things, its like I can glimpse them, but when I try to focus on them they just kinda disappear. Does that make any sense?"

"Absolutely." Pete replied.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Nope. I haven't got a clue what you are going through. But if it is a big hoax I'll figure it out."

"I don't think it is." Alex said. "I mean I think I am Alex Danvers."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yes." Alex said sounding less certain. "And I think I'm ready to meet more people. I think I want to see Kelly and John."

"I think it was more of a Joun than a John." Pete said. "But if you're sure I'll let your sister know. She's chomping at the bit to do something." He said before seeing Alex's expression. "What's with the frown?"

"I don't remember her at all. I see all those photos, but it is like she has been photoshopped into them."

"Not the other way round?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"You said it was Kara who was photoshopped in, not you."

"I guess it could be either. But when I see the ones with me and my parents, like I said they are familiar. But the ones with Kara, nothing. What do you think it means?"

"That's way beyond what I know. But I will keep investigating. I've got your back."

-00-

"Here." Eliza said handing Kara a hot chocolate as the youngest Danvers sat on the porch.

"Thanks." Kara said taking the drink.

"What did J'onn say?"

"He and Kelly will be up tomorrow."

"And?"

"And there was a lot of yelling." Kara said.

"You shouldn't have run off alone." Eliza reminded her.

"I couldn't ignore the lead. And we found her." Kara pointed out.

"Yes you did. But it could have been a trap." Eliza said.

"But it wasn't and now Alex is home." Kara argued.

"I know. But I can't lose you again."

"I couldn't do nothing. I will always protect Alex."

"I know." Eliza said hugging her. "For that I am am both grateful and scared. But please be careful."

"I will." Kara said as Eliza finally released her.

"Good." Eliza replied before asking. "What do you think of Pete?"

"I don't know. He's a cheapskate, but he seems to be looking out for Alex." Kara said. "And he did take care of her. What about you?"

"I barely know him." Eliza pointed out. "For Alex's sake I hope we can trust him." She added before watching Kara who she noticed looked agitated.

"How are you doing?" Eliza asked.

"I'm fine."

"Yet you don't seem happy." Eliza pointed out.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. It's okay to be upset."

"I'm not. Okay fine, I am, kind of." Kara said. "I'm just scared."

"That Alex won't get her memories back?" Eliza guessed.

"Kind of." Kara said.

For a moment Eliza said nothing waiting for Kara to speak. Finally Kara said. "Every time Jeremiah has come up recently things have happened that has caused Alex to say or imply we aren't really family. And when I was on Red K I did the same. What if that's the reason she can't remember me?"

"Sweetie, no matter what you two say to each other when you are angry, upset or under the influence you will always love each other and you will always be sisters. Alex's memories will come back, but you need to give it time."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

"You okay?" Pete asked the next day as Alex paced in the lounge. "It's not too late to change your mind. This is about what you need, not them."

"I know. I'm fine."

"Which is why you are pacing." He said.

"What if I don't recognise them? What if I am not really Alex? What if I build up their hopes only to let them down?"

"I think you are over thinking." Pete said. "You have never claimed to be anyone. No matter what happens or who you are, you have done nothing wrong."

"I hope you are right." Alex said sitting down. "But Kara looks so disappointed every time I tell her I don't remember. What if I am not Alex? She'll be devastated."

"Like I said you have never claimed to be anyone. No matter what happens you have done nothing wrong. And regardless of if this is your life or not I will help you find the truth."

-00-

"Are you listening to them?" Eliza asked as she came and sat next to Kara on the porch.

"No." Kara said looking guilty, but as Eliza stared at her. "Fine. Yes. But I am worried about Alex and I don't really trust Pete."

"I know you want to protect Alex, but listening in is not the way to go about it."

"She's being working as a PI, for both J'onn and Pete and before that she was DEO. Snooping is what she does." Kara argued.

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Eliza said.

"I know. But I needed to make sure she was okay."

"And is she?"

"Confused, frustrated. But she sounds and acts just like normal. Just without the memories."

"I'm sure they'll come back." Eliza said as J'onn's car drove up the drive. On seeing it Kara and Eliza walked towards the car and as the two occupants climbed out they each hugged them.

"How is she?" J'onn asked.

"She still doesn't remember." Eliza said causing J'onn to hug Kara once more. "But she wants to see both of you. But she still gets overwhelmed easily."

"Why don't you go in first?" J'onn suggested to Kelly.

-00-

"Hi, can I come in?" Kelly asked as she stood in the lounge doorway.

"Kelly?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Kelly smiled, but she hung back not wanting to crowd Alex.

"And you're my girlfriend?"

"I am. Your mom said you don't remember anything."

"No." Alex said. "But Kara mentioned you were a shrink and that you might be able to help."

"I can try." Kelly said.

"I'll give you two some space." Pete said squeezing Alex's shoulder. "Call if you need anything."

"He seems … nice." Kelly said.

"He's been good to me." Alex confirmed. "So can you help?"

"Like I said, I'll try." Kelly said. "But it won't happen quickly." She then pointed to the couch. When Alex nodded permission she came and sat next to her. "So how are you feeling?"

"Empty and confused." Alex said. "Do you have any experience with this?"

"Retrograde amnesia is not that common. Normally a traumatic injury causes you to not form new memories. When it does happen it is normally your most recent memories that are affected. Childhood memories and memories of who you are normally remain in tact. The good news is that the loss of personal identity rarely, if ever, happens because of structural brain damage rather than psychological distress."

"So I'm just nuts?" Alex asked.

"That's not what I meant." Kelly replied. "But if we can identify the cause of the psychological distress we should be able to get your memories back."

"So you want me to work out what psychological trauma I went through, even though I can't remember anything?" Alex asked. "Isn't that kinda like Catch-22."

"You've heard of Catch-22?" Kelly asked.

"I read it at Pete's." Alex explained.

"Was it familiar?"

"I don't know. I had a kind of feeling of what was going to happen."

"That's a good sign. As is the fact that you can speak, read and write."

"But none of that brings me closer to remembering." Alex pointed out, her frustration obvious.

"Sometimes memories can be unlocked by experiencing something familiar. Like a smell, a taste or sound. So maybe you should start by listening to your favourite music."

"I don't know what that is." Alex pointed out.

"I brought your computer with me. It has your play lists on." Kelly said. "And before you ask I know your password. But this will be the first time I will have used it. Do you want me to log in?"

"Sure." Alex said.

Once she had logged in Kelly showed Alex the playlists and asked. "Which one do you want?"

"You pick." Alex said. Nodding Kelly picked one she thought was most familiar to Alex and waited.

"Wait. I know this one." Alex said excitedly before conceding. "But I could have heard it on the radio."

"I doubt it. Transvision Vamp never made it to the US." Kelly said. "You are one of the few in the country that know them."

"Apart from you." Alex pointed out.

"I'm a new fan." Kelly said.

"Because this song is special, to us." Alex said shutting her eyes trying to grasp the memory.

-00-

"You okay?" J'onn asked joining Kara on the beach.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know how hard it was for you when we removed Alex's memories of you as Supergirl. I can only imagine how hard this is on you."

"The important thing is that Alex is okay." Kara said.

"You don't have to pretend to be okay."

"What if she never remembers?" Kara finally asked.

"Then you make new memories. Just like you did when we removed her memories before." He said hugging her.

"That didn't go so well did it? I mean I lasered her hand." Kara said miserably. "She didn't even like me."

"She didn't like Supergirl. But she came round and she remembered. She will this time too." J'onn assured her.

"What if she only remembers the bad things? What if she remembers blaming me for Jeremiah-"

"Kara, it will be okay." J'onn said squeezing her tighter before seeing Alex approach them.

"Hey." J'onn smiled at Alex.

"Hi. Do you mind if I join you?" Alex asked as Kara pulled away from J'onn.

"Of course not." J'onn smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I remember Kelly. Or at least a memory of Kelly and a song."

"That's great." J'onn smiled warmly.

"I still don't remember you two though. Sorry."

"These things take time." J'onn said.

"Maybe I do kind of remember you though." Alex said looking at J'onn. "Not you exactly, but I kind of get this feeling. I feel safe round you."

"J'onn has been looking out for us for years." Kara said.

"That could be it." Alex said before looking at Kara and saying. "I still don't remember you. When I see the photos nothing comes back."

"As I said, you need to give it time." J'onn said as a pained expression crossed Kara's face.

"Seeing you are making progress with J'onn, why don't I leave you to it?" Kara said walking off quickly.

"I upset her." Alex said looking guilty.

"She misses her sister." J'onn said.

"We were close?" Alex asked.

"Very." J'onn confirmed. "I'm sure you will remember soon."

-00-

"Hey Sweetie." Eliza said as Kara entered the kitchen. "I thought you were on the beach."

"I was. But Alex wanted to talk with J'onn. I didn't want to get in the way." Kara explained.

"You okay?" Eliza asked picking up on Kara's less than happy tone.

"I'm fine." Kara smiled.

"Alex's memories will come back." Eliza said hugging her.

"And if they don't?"

"We'll make new ones." Eliza stated. "But in the mean time you need to rest and recover too. You have been through a lot in the last few months. I know you want to help Alex, but you can't do that to your own detriment."

"Why? Alex would for me."

"And when you recovered you'd yell at her. As Alex will do to you when she recovers. So how about this time you both recover in a way that doesn't require yelling?" Eliza suggested.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Pete asked entering the kitchen.

"Are you still here?" Kara asked.

"Like I said I'm not leaving until I'm sure Sam-"

"Alex." Kara stated.

"Alex." Pete corrected. "Is safe and you are all who you say you are."

"You still doubt that?" Kara asked.

"Seeing Sa, Alex, has no recollection of you, yes." He said. "But there is something you can do to make me more of a believer."

"What's that?" Kara asked.

"Give me a ride into town."

"I'll take you." Kara sighed.

"Actually I was kind of hoping you'd do it." He said to Eliza. "Unless you were the one who taught that one how to drive."

"My driving is not that bad." Kara said.

"It's not the best." Eliza commented.

"Hey!" Kara protested.

"I'll take you into town." Eliza said.

"Then I'm coming too." Kara said.

"You still don't trust me." Pete guessed.

"Nope." Kara replied.

"Fair enough." Pete shrugged.

-00-

"You okay?" Kelly asked after dinner that evening when she and Alex sat alone in the lounge.

"I guess."

"Overwhelmed?" Kelly questioned.

"That would be an understatement." Alex smiled. "Some things are so familiar and some I don't see how they were ever part of my life. Then there are the stories which I have no memories of. I just feel so frustrated I can't remember everything."

"You need to give it time." Kelly said.

"I know. But I still feel bad."

"Why?"

"I don't remember Kara at all. And I can see how hurt she is by that."

"Unfortunately wanting to remember won't make you remember. It's going to take time. But if it makes you feel better trying to protect Kara is something you do as naturally as breathing."

"So why can't I remember her?" Alex asked.

"Give it time." Kelly said trying to be encouraging without promising anything.

-00-

As Kara listened into the conversation between Alex and Kelly she started to worry that her continued presence might hinder Alex's recovery. Knowing there was one option she moved to the kitchen where Eliza was and said.

"You were right."

"Right about what?" Eliza asked confused.

"How overwhelmed Alex is feeling. And I'm only making it worse. So I'm going to go."

"Kara-" Eliza started.

"It's the best thing for Alex." Kara said. "She has given up so much to protect me. This time she needs something from me, and that's to not be here. If she wants me back I can come back really quickly."

"Who is going to look after you?" Eliza asked.

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me. Alex needs you now. I'll see you soon."

"At least stay tonight. It will be safer to drive in the day." Eliza said frowning.

"I'll be fine. I can't stay." Kara replied. For a moment Eliza looked at Kara wanting her to stay. But as she looked at her daughter she saw how hard it was for her. Finally she sighed and said.

"Call me as soon as you get home."

"Okay." Kara said hugging her.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

"Where's Kara?" Kelly asked the next morning.

"She's gone back to National City." Eliza explained. "She thought it would be easier for Alex if she wasn't here."

"Is she okay?"

"She's finding it hard. I just wish I could do something for her."

"I know it isn't the same, but Nia and Lena will be there for her." Kelly said.

"I know. But she struggles with loneliness, far more than she'll ever confess too. And she isn't always good at asking for help. And after what happened to her she needs all the help she can get."

"What exactly did happen to her?" Kelly asked realising that she still hadn't been told where Kara had been for three months.

"That's a long story and I know Kara would prefer you to focus on Alex right now." Eliza deflected. "Has she said anything this morning?"

"Not really. She started looking through the albums again and got frustrated so she went for a run." Kelly said. "Unfortunately there is no easy solution." She added as Eliza gave her a coffee. "How are you holding up?"

"Compared to where I was a month ago, I'm okay." Eliza assured her.

-00-

"What have you found?" Kate asked as she approached Luke and Mary in the Bat Cave.

"A whole lot of nothing." Mary said.

"I wouldn't have phrased it quite like that." Luke said. "But that does kind of summarise it." He agreed before noticing the Bat Elevator was descending. "More importantly, if we are all here. Who is in there?"

"I don't know." Kate said before looking at Mary and saying. "Stay back." Kate then took a step forward ready to defend her friend and sister as the doors opened. As the figure stepped out Kate asked in surprise.

"Kara?"

"Hi." Kara said. "Sorry is this a bad time? Should I go?"

"Who is that?" Mary asked Luke, loud enough for everyone to hear regardless of superpowers.

"Sorry, I'm Kara. Kara Danvers."

"As in the reporter?" Mary asking Luke. "Why is there a reporter here?"

"Because Kate is useless with secrets?" Luke guessed.

"This is my friend Kara." Kate said looking at Luke and Mary. She then turned back to Kara and said. "This is Luke and Mary."

"Nice meeting you." Kara smiled before looking at Luke. "Have we met before?"

"No." Luke said as Mary asked him.

"So are we ignoring the fact that a reporter is down here?"

"That seems to be Kate's plan." Luke confirmed.

"Everything okay?" Kate asked ignoring Luke and Mary as she walked towards Kara.

"No. Not really. I was hoping to- It doesn't matter. You're busy. I shouldn't have come." Kara said backing away.

"It's fine." Kate said. "Why don't we go back to the office?" She said leading Kara back to the elevator.

-00-

"So what's up?" Kate asked as they walked into the office.

"Everything." Kara replied. "I feel like I need to get drunk."

"Isn't that a problem for you?"

"That's why I have this." Kara said pulling a bottle from her bag and waving it.

"Which is?"

"Very bad for humans. So I got you this." Kara said waving another bottle. "Although, your tastes are probably a little better than this."

"It's great." Kate said handing Kara a glass. She then watched her friend pour herself a drink, which she quickly downed before explaining.

"We found Alex."

"Yet this doesn't feel like a celebration." Kate said.

"It's not. Not exactly. I mean it is. We found her and she is okay."

"But?" Kate asked.

"Alex remembers everyone apart from me. It's like I got her back only to loose her." Kara said.

"That sucks." Kate agreed as Kara poured herself another drink.

"I'm sorry for laying this on you. I just don't have anyone else I can go to. It's such a mess. At least when she had her memories of me being Supergirl wiped I had J'onn to talk to. But right now Alex needs everyone she remembers to help her."

"So you can't go to them." Kate guessed as Kara finished another glass.

"I want to help Alex, but me being there freaks her out so I left. But I don't really do well alone. And I really wanted to drink. Only I didn't know what would happen. I mean, what if I completely loss control?"

"So you want me to stop you if you lose control?" Kate guessed.

"I don't know. Probably. But really I just wanted a friend. But I don't deserve one. I mean someone as inept as me doesn't deserve one. I mean when something requires a solution that isn't punching my way out I am useless."

"You're not useless." Kate said.

"Yes I am. The one thing I was kind of good at I'm not even doing right now."

"Why aren't you Supergirl right now?" Kate asked.

"Supergirl is a lie. I wanted to inspire hope. But people see me and become afraid and full of hate and try to take over the world and my family get hurt."

"Lex is a one off."

"Nope. Before that there was Aunt Astra and Non, Indigo, Rhea, The Worldkillers, every prisoner on Fort Rozz, Max-"

"I get the idea." Kate cut her off. "But that is still just a handful of people."

"A handful of people who can hurt the people I love. If I had just stayed as Kara Danvers Alex would have never got hurt."

"Wouldn't she have died in a plane crash?" Kate asked trying to recall the story Kara had told her.

"No proof of that. Besides after I saved her I could have just disappeared again."

"But the universe would have been destroyed." Kate countered.

"When did you become such an optimist?" Kara said having another drink. "Why isn't this working?"

"What?" Kate asked confused.

"The Aldebaran rum. Should make me happy. Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate."

"You want chocolate?" Kate asked confused.

"No. I'm testing my slurring. That's the problem. Not enough rum." She said downing another before pulling a face. "Way too fast. But now I feel floaty. I like floaty."

"Your friend is wasted." Luke pointed out as he and Mary emerged.

"I can see that." Kate pointed out.

"And can you also see that she is a reporter?" Mary asked. "A reporter who knows about the Bat Cave."

"You're a social media queen." Kate pointed out.

"And your sister." Mary countered.

"Kara has far bigger secrets than us." Kate said.

"That I do." Kara said hiccuping. "Do you think there are drink and fly rules?"

"Oh my god. You're the friend. The friend with tights." Luke said.

"Who?" Mary asked.

"Nothing." Luke said as Kara hiccuped.

"Right now she is the extremely drunk friend." Kate said.

"I do know you." Kara said to Luke. "And now I really want you to take off your shirt."

"Why?" Luke asked backing away.

"To see if you have it too."

"Have what?" Mary asked.

"The six pack." Kara slurred before looking at Kate and asking. "Have you seen it?"

"What is she talking about?" Luke asked.

"Long story." Kate said.

"Do you have a six pack?" Mary asked Luke.

"Such a six pack." Kara slurred. "Even Kate was im, impressed."

"She was? You were?" Luke asked looking at Kate.

"Please don't make this weird." Kate pleaded with Kara.

"That's whatya said last time." Kara slurred as hiccuped again as she removed her glasses before standing and looking at Luke.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Seeing what I can see. No tattoos."

"Why don't you sit back down." Kate suggested as Kara hiccuped again. This time the hiccup caused her heat vision to activate causing Kara to burn a hole in the wall.

"Oops." Kara giggled.

"Oh my god she's Supergirl." Mary said. "Wait isn't Supergirl dead or gone?"

"Long story." Kate said as she helped Kara back onto the couch. "Maybe you should just keep your eyes shut."

"Good plan." Kara said. "Then the world doesn't spin." She added before passing out.

"You are friends with Supergirl?" Mary asked Kate.

"Um yeah."

"How?"

"Long story." Kate said for what felt like the tenth time.

"But isn't she dead?" Mary asked. "Okay, obviously she isn't dead, but why does the world think she is?"

"She kinda did die. Maybe. I don't know the details." Kate said. "But when she came back she found out her sister was missing and spent her time trying to find her."

"You have a lot in common then." Mary said.

"Yeah. Only Kara found her sister alive and well, apart from not having her memories. Apparently now Alex can remember everyone apart from Kara and she's a little upset."

"That's rough." Mary agreed.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

"How are you doing?" Pete asked as he walked up to Alex who stood staring out at the ocean.

"Still a little overwhelmed."

"Which is why you are hiding out here?"

"I'm not hiding. I just, it kind of felt like I was in a goldfish bowl. I just needed some air."

"You take this as fast or as slow as you like." Pete said. "But, if this is real, you have a pretty sweet life."

"You still think it isn't real?"

"I don't know. If it isn't they have gone to a lot of effort to fake everything. Now I have your name I have managed to access your files and it all looks legit. There is a lot of detail in there." He said passing her a USB drive. "All of it looks real. But I still wonder what you were doing out there that night." He commented before asking. "You trust them?"

"I do. I think. I mean I don't really remember them, not well anyway. But I feel like I can trust them."

"Coming from you that is impressive."

"But why can't I remember having a sister? I mean I am remembering people who worked for me, I can remember the names of school friends. But I have no recollection of a sister."

"It could just be the accident screwed your brain." Pete said. "Or it could be that this is some big trick. That's why I need to know if you feel safe here." As Alex turned to face him he explained. "This environment is controlled. You apparently live in National City. That is as uncontrolled as you can get."

"You think I should go there?" Alex asked not sounding keen.

"No. But I'm surprised you don't want to go."

"Kara has gone back there."

"And you don't want to see her?"

"I don't want to disappoint or upset her." Alex said. "Why don't you think I should go?"

"If this is real you should stay here, your memories seem to be coming back. I'll go to the city and see what I can find. If it is a lie I will figure it out. But I will only do that if you feel safe here."

-00-

"Am I dead?" Kara asked as she woke to splitting headache.

"Just hung over. It'll pass." Kate said.

"Really? Soon?" Kara asked sitting up and clutching her head.

"Don't know." Kate said.

"That's not comforting." Kara complained as she took a glass of water off Kate. As she drunk she started to have flashbacks. "Please tell me that didn't happen."

"What?" Kate asked.

"Six pack guy."

"Luke." Kate said. "Yes that happened. But Luke is more scarred than you so it could be worse."

"I feel awful." Kara groaned.

"That's a hangover for you." Kate said.

"I don't mean like that. I mean yes I feel like Woody Woodpecker is in my skull right now, but I was talking about the humiliation."

"I take it you don't get drunk often?" Kate asked.

"No. And now I remember why." Kara said miserably.

"So apart from humiliated, how are you feeling?" Kate asked.

"Better than yesterday. Thank you for listening."

"You're welcome. Although I didn't really do much." Kate replied. "I just sat here while you got very drunk. Oh and your behaviour kinda gave the game away. Mary and Luke figured out that you are Supergirl."

"Was Supergirl." Kara corrected.

"We have a lead." Luke said entering the office with Mary. But when he saw Kara was awake he said. "Sorry, should I go."

"It's fine." Kara said. "And I am so, so, sorry for last night."

"It's fine." Luke said. "But perhaps we can never talk about it again."

"I love that idea." Kara said.

"What's the lead?" Kate asked.

"A new device that matches what we have been looking for is is being unveiled at the University today."

"Great. I'll go talk to the academic." Kate said.

"It's by invitation only." Luke said.

"So we get an invite."

"Not that easy. It is a very select list." Luke said.

"Nothing is too selective for me." Mary said.

"Except Dr Gerrard hates anyone connected to Bruce and your father." Luke said.

"So we're all out." Mary said. "But there is someone here who could get in."

"How?" Kate asked.

"You are a reporter right?" Mary asked Kara.

"Yes."

"So perhaps you can use your credentials to get an invite and get in?"

"I can try." Kara said.

"We haven't actually told you the details yet." Kate said.

"You are trying to stop bad guys right?" Kara asked.

"Well yes." Kate said.

"That's all I need to know. Besides I could use the distraction."

"But it is safe for you to go in alone?" Luke asked.

"She's friggin Supergirl. She is invincible." Mary pointed out.

"You have a good point." Luke said.

"Do you have the details?" Kara asked.

"Right here." Luke said handing her his phone.

"I'll see what I can do." Kara said.

"Any other questions?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, how good a six pack is it?" Mary asked.

"We are so not having this conversation." Kate said walking out.

"Sorry." Kara offered Luke before leaving as well.

-00-

"Have you heard from Kara?" Eliza asked as she joined J'onn in the lounge.

"No. But I heard from Kate. Kara is with her." J'onn said.

"That's good." Eliza said.

"How are you holding up?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Happy, relieved, confused, helpless, concerned." Eliza listed.

"I'm sure they will both be fine." J'onn offered.

"I hope so. What do you think happened to her?"

"Alex?" J'onn asked.

"I mean to lose her memories completely, it must have been bad. And to have no memory of Kara? I just don't understand."

"We'll figure it out." J'onn replied.

"I guess we should be grateful she was found. Do you trust him?" Eliza asked.

"Pete? I don't know. Alex seems to." J'onn said. "He doesn't trust us, but his concern for her is genuine. But that could be a trick. It wouldn't be the first time I've been fooled."

"You're thinking about Jeremiah?" Eliza guessed.

"Yes." J'onn confirmed. "If he managed to trick me anyone can. And Lillian's network is still out there somewhere." He pointed out as Pete walked in.

"Frowns followed by silence. You must be talking about me." He greeted. "But you'll be pleased to know I'm going to head off." He said.

"You're not taking Alex?" Eliza asked paling.

"No. She reckons she trusts you. And she wants to stay. But that doesn't mean I buy this happy family. And if I find out this is a hoax I will do whatever it takes to keep Alex safe."

"This is no hoax." J'onn said. "And we appreciate your concern for Alex. I'm sure your investigation in National City will show you we are who we say we are."

"You were listening to us?"

"No. I'm a fellow PI. I know what you are thinking and I know you want to investigate."

-00-

"I can feel that something is missing. But I don't know what." Alex said miserably as she sat on the porch with Kelly. "And I know it'll take time. But this feels big." She paused before suggesting. "I was hoping that maybe you could talk through some memories of us that you have. Then that might help me remember."

"If people tell you their memories they will never match yours. And you could rewrite some of yours to align with theirs." Kelly said. "It could make the process more confusing."

"Not sure that is possible." Alex complained. "What about an objective, factual account?" Alex asked.

"Could work, if they were possible. Which they aren't. Maybe you need to find objects in the house that either trigger memories or make you feel a connection." Kelly said.

"I've been doing that and there is something about this telescope." Alex said running her hand over it.

"Have you asked your mom about it?" Kelly asked.

"Not yet."

"Perhaps you should."

"Didn't you just say it would be confusing to hear other people's memories?"

"Sorry, I'm not explaining myself very well." Kelly said. "Your mom talking about how you felt, what you did, would be bad. But summarising why it is important to you would be fine."

"It was a gift." Eliza said stepping on the porch with a tray of drinks and seeing Alex looking at the telescope.

"To me?"

"To you and Kara."

"That's not what the inscription implies." Alex said.

"It used to belong to a friend of yours, Kenny Li."

"And he gave it to us?"

"His parents did." Eliza explained. "As a thank you."

"For what?"

"When you were in high school Kenny was murdered. You and Kara solved the murder."

"We solved a murder?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"While nearly getting yourself killed in the process." Eliza recalled.

"That seems to be a common occurrence for me." Alex said frowning while wondering how she could be missing such important parts of her life.


	11. Chapter 11

"Is this really a good idea?" Mary asked as she paced the Bat Cave.

"It was your plan." Luke said.

"I know. But I didn't really think it through." Mary said.

"In what way?"

"Both Kara and Kate have the same weakness right now. Kryptonite."

"How did you know that is Kara's weakness?" Luke asked.

"The internet. And your lack of denial." Mary explained.

"But Kryptonite isn't in play right now." Luke said.

"Isn't it? I mean won't Supergirl's enemies have it too?" Mary asked. "Couldn't the same bullet now kill Kate and Kara?"

"Right now the world thinks Supergirl is dead." Kate pointed out as she walked into the cave. "So why would anyone use a Kryptonite bullet on Kara?"

"I don't know, but it could happen." Mary said. "We probably should have warned her."

"She would have gone anyway." Kate said entering the cave. "Besides, if Alice doesn't think I will be there Kryptonite won't be an issue."

"Which is why you just made a public appearance on the other side of town." Luke guessed.

"Precisely." Kate said.

"You still should have told her." Mary said.

"When she is back I will. In the mean time have you got anything from her camera feed?"

"Just more confusion." Luke said. "She got good angles of the device, but it doesn't make sense. It should not be possible."

"Unless you just don't understand it." Mary said.

"I understand physics just fine." Luke said.

"Really? So how come Kara can fly?" Mary asked.

"Guys, can we focus on the matter at hand. Is there any sign that the stolen diamond thing used for this?" Kate jumped in.

"Diamond thing?" Luke asked shaking his head. "But no. Obviously he didn't stick it on the side for the world to see. However, if the diamond is being used for what we think it is being used for, then it will emit a very unique signature. The good news is Kara managed to stick my device on the side of his gadget. It will send an alert if it detects that signal. And if she managed to do the scan I asked for then we should have a better idea of the true purpose."

"There were a lot of ifs there. What if you are wrong and we're chasing after the wrong guy?" Mary asked.

"Then we regroup and figure out who was behind it." Kate said.

"Or we could forget about it and worry about the person we do know is a threat." Mary suggested.

"Whoever stole that diamond is a threat. And they are a threat to more people than just me." Kate countered.

"Technically Alice is a threat to everyone, including Kara." Mary argued.

"Alice has no reason to go after Kara."

"She has no reason to do anything." Mary replied. "Besides Kara is your friend and that will make her a target. Which is all the more reason to tell Kara."

"Tell me what?" Kara asked entering the cave.

"How did you get back her so fast?" Luke asked. "I mean you were there like two minutes ago."

"Super speed." Kara shrugged before asking. "What do you need to tell me?"

"That Kryptonite can kill Kate." Mary said quickly.

"What?" Kara asked.

"It can get through Kate's suit." Mary explained.

"Why is your suit weakened by Kryptonite? That makes no sense." Kara said.

"Right now Kryptonite isn't an issue. Unlike what that invention can be used for." Kate stated, ending the discussion. "Did you find anything?"

"I got you the press pack and used your gadget thing to scan it." Kara said tossing a small device to Luke.

"Gadget thing? What is it with heroes and not respecting technology?" He asked unimpressed. "Do you know how technologically advanced this is?"

"She's from another planet and came here on a spaceship. I really doubt your toy is that impressive." Mary countered.

-00-

"Here." J'onn said passing Alex a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Alex smiled. "You're not asking how I'm doing?"

"I thought you'd be sick of the question." J'onn said.

"So it wasn't that you read my mind and already knew the answer?"

"No." He smiled. "I don't need to. I can see your frustration. Did you remember that I'm a telepath?"

"Not exactly." Alex said. "I found your profile online."

"My what?"

"Your profile. Someone has put a lot of effort into it." Alex said. "Don't suppose your powers can tell me why I can't remember?"

"No. But I have a theory. Maybe there's a reason why you may not have your memories of Kara."

"What?" Alex asked.

"Maybe your mind was trying to protect itself." J'onn said.

"I'm not following."

"Do you remember what you were doing when you crashed?"

"Not really. I was looking for something. Something really important. I just can't remember what."

"You were looking for Kara. She was missing, presumed dead. But you refused to believe it. You were following a lead when you got into the crash."

"Shouldn't that make me remember her more?" Alex asked.

"Maybe your mind started to believe she was dead and to protect you, your mind started to block your memories."

"So could you use your powers to unblock my memories?"

"Maybe." J'onn said. "But I thought Kelly warned you about using other people's memories."

"But this isn't that." Alex argued. "You could help me unlock my own memories."

"Your mind may have blocked them for a reason. I could do a lot of harm to you." J'onn argued, not happy with the idea.

"Just tell me you will think about it." Alex pleaded.

"I will think about it." J'onn promised.

-00-

"Here." Mary said handing Kara a coffee as she joined the Kryptonian on the roof.

"Thanks." Kara smiled.

"Most people don't actually come to Gotham for the views." Mary pointed out.

"I just needed to think." Kara replied.

"So why isn't Supergirl back?" Mary asked before apologising. "Sorry, was that too personal?"

"It's fine." Kara smiled before looking out over the city again. Eventually she said. "When I was found I planned to come back. But then I found out Alex, my sister, was missing. After that all I cared about was finding her."

"And now?" Mary asked.

"I still don't have her. I mean she is back. But she isn't. I don't know if I am strong enough to be Supergirl without her." Kara said sadly before adding. "Sorry, I just really miss my sister."

"I know how that feels." Mary said. "For most of my life it has felt like I have a really awesome sister who is always just out of reach. Even when she is around sometimes it feels like she doesn't see me as much of a sister as I see her. And some of her comments just back that up."

"When Alex gets drunk she gets pretty mean and constantly reminds me that we aren't really sisters and that I ruined her life and stole her parents."

"That's rough." Mary said.

"Yeah. But the thing is, she doesn't mean it. She just needs to let off steam." Kara said. "I'd like to think that because we are so close she knows she can pretty much do anything and I will still love her and that is why she directs her anger at me. I'm sure the same is true of Kate when she says things that hurt you."

"Maybe. I'm just glad she has let me in." Mary said. "Although I wish I could do more to help her. I mean she has always looked out for me and I have done nothing in return."

"I'm sure that's not true." Kara said. "For you anyway. For me not so much."

"What do you mean?"

"Alex has always had my back. She has sacrificed a lot for me. Maybe the memory loss is a blessing."

"Blessing?" Mary asked lost.

"I have always been a burden. Maybe this is what I need to set Alex free." She said as Mary's phone rang.

"Sorry, it's dad. I need to take this." Mary apologised as she stepped away from Kara.

-00-

"You seem troubled." Eliza commented as joined J'onn on the beach.

"I was just thinking. I was wondering if this was my fault."

"Alex would have looked for Kara no matter what we did."

"I know. But that's not what I meant."

"You are talking about the memory wipe?" Eliza guessed.

"So you thought it too?" J'onn said glumly.

"It crossed my mind that there may have been some lasting effect and that is why Alex has absolutely no memory of Kara." Eliza said. "But there are so many unknowns and it was a long time ago."

"I really hope I am not the cause." J'onn sighed. "If I were I don't know how I'd face Kara."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

"Lena? What are you doing here?" Kara asked when she entered her apartment and found her friend waiting in it.

"Looking for you."

"Are you okay?" Kara asked frowning.

"I'm fine. I was worried about you."

"I've been in Gotham."

"I heard. It was an interesting choice." Lena replied. "One that doesn't seem to have helped as you still look miserable."

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"I had hoped we were past the lying to each other phase." Lena stated.

"I'm not." Kara said defensively. But as Lena stared at her she added. "Fine. I'm not fine. But it's not anything people can help me with. I just miss Alex." Kara said.

"Which is why you ran away?" Lena asked.

"I didn't run away. I went for a second opinion. And I thought Alex would come back to National City and I didn't want to crowd her. Seeing me wasn't helping her."

"Well, I heard that she stayed in Midvale so not to upset you. So even though she has no memory of you, she is still trying to protect you." Lena pointed out. "Which makes me think her memory will come back soon."

"I hope so." Kara said.

"If you are trying to avoid Alex, why come back?" Lena asked.

"I need your help with something."

"Of course. Anything." Lena said. "But before we get to that you should know there has been a PI sniffing round."

"Pete?" Kara guessed.

"You know him?"

"He found Alex." Kara explained.

"And you trust him?"

"I don't know." Kara confessed. "I'm still deciding. I mean he is rude, presumptuous and tight, but he does seem to want to help Alex."

"I assume he isn't what your favour is about?"

"No."

-00-

"Here." J'onn said passing Kelly a bottle of water as he sat down next to her on the beach.

"Thanks." She said taking the bottle.

"Want to talk about it?" J'onn asked.

"It?"

"Your doubts."

"How?"

"I am a telepath." He pointed out. For a moment Kelly didn't speak. Then finally she said.

"I lost someone close to me. It took a long time to get over it. Alex was the first person I opened myself up to since then."

"And then you lost her." J'onn said.

"It opened up a lot of old wounds and reminded me why I shut myself off."

"Now you are thinking of doing it again?" J'onn guessed.

"I'm scared of losing her again." Kelly said. "When she was missing I was so focused on trying to find her I could seal away my pain. But now she is back, even though she doesn't have her memories, I'm reminded what I have to lose. And I'm scared."

"When I arrived on Earth I shut myself off from everyone. Part of that was to stay hidden, but part of it was being too afraid. I didn't want to lose anyone. Due to my Martian physiology I will considerably out live humans. Any human I form an attachment to I will lose. So for a long, long time I remained closed off. Then Alex and Kara came along and they taught me you can't live in fear."

"I know that. Well the rational part of me does. Hell, I preach it enough." Kelly sighed. "But it is hard not to fear."

"I know." J'onn said.

"I thought that by hiding her identity she would be safer. But it has only ended up with her throwing herself into more danger."

"Alex will never run from danger." J'onn said. "And a disguise won't protect her. Too many people hold grudges from her time at the DEO."

"I know and I get that what Alex does is dangerous. And jumping head first into danger to protect people is who Alex is. But I still worry."

"So do I." J'onn said.

-00-

As Kara sat in her apartment miserably eating pizza she emailed Brainy and continued to search for information about Pete as she channel surfed until she ended up on a news channel. As she saw the headline about a sinking cruise ship off the coast her body moved before she had a chance to think about. Before she had a chance to consider the consequences she found herself landing near the bridge of the cruise ship as sirens blared in the background.

"What can I do?" She asked the Captain.

"Supergirl? You're dead." The Captain said.

"What can I do?" Supergirl repeated.

"We are taking on too much water. She's going down." The captain said, not offering a solution. Turning Supergirl flew out of the bridge and jumped into the freezing water before swimming underneath and trying to lift the ship out of the water. As she broke through the surface with the ship above her head she started to realise just how heavy a cruise ship was and regretted her course of action.

Roaring with effort she flew the ship towards the port. Not having any dry docks she put it down in the most shallow water she could find, as the public on the land started recording everything. With the ship down and as steady as she could make it she flew back to the bridge.

"You should be safe now." She said breathlessly.

"Thank you." The Captain said. Picking up how heavily she was breathing he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. These things weigh a lot." She said. "Help should be here soon." With that she flew off.

-00-

As Alex flicked through another album, with the news playing in the background her attention was caught by the big red banner announcing breaking news. Looking properly at the screen she saw the headline. "Supergirl lives." displayed under the video of her holding a cruise liner above her head.

"Supergirl?" she asked.

"You don't remember Supergirl?" Kelly questioned.

"Should I?"

"You worked with her for years." Kelly explained.

"I did?" Alex asked still none the wiser.

"Yes." Kelly confirmed. "And she is huge. You are probably the only person on the planet that doesn't know her."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Alex complained.

"Sorry, I was just thinking it's interesting that you are remembering Brainy and Nia and Lena, but not Supergirl."

"Interesting and helpful in getting my memories back?" Alex asked.

"Maybe." Kelly said stopping to think.

"What?" Alex probed.

"Before you went missing Supergirl went missing and Kara disappeared. Maybe their disappearances has something to do with not remembering."

"Can we use that to force my memories back?"

"It doesn't work like that." Kelly said. "But if they were the trigger maybe we can use that."

-00-

"Seriously?" Mary asked as she looked at her phone.

"What?" Kate questioned looking up surprised.

"Kara. I mean Supergirl. She's back. She could have posed for a selfie with me."

"You can ask her next time." Kate said looking over Mary's shoulder at the phone.

"Really?" Mary asked.

"No." Kate replied. "Wow."

"Wow what?" Mary asked.

"I knew she was strong, just not that strong."

"I now see why she wants you to have Kryptonite, but she must really trust you. Why not give it to someone in National City?"

"Maybe they are too close to her." Kate said.

"Maybe. Do you think this means her sister has her memories back?"

"Should it?"

"She said she didn't feel strong enough to return without her sister's support." Mary explained.

"It's possible. But it's Kara, so chances are she just saw people were in trouble." Kate said.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

As Kara woke she immediately became aware of how many of her muscles hurt. Her focus on the pain meant it took several minutes to realise she wasn't in her bed. In fact she wasn't in a bed at all or even in her apartment. Suddenly sitting up she moved too many muscles and groaned in pain.

"You're awake then." A familiar voice said.

"Lena?" Kara asked confused as she looked round. "This is your apartment. Why am I here?"

"You don't remember then?" Lena guessed.

"Remember what?" Kara asked.

"You flew in here, well crashed in here, then passed out. Which is unsurprising after what you did last night, especially as you haven't used your powers properly for weeks."

"Is that why I hurt everywhere?" Kara asked.

"I'd assume so." Lena said. "We can go down to the lab later and put you and some solar lamps. But in the mean time I thought you might like the energy." She said offering Kara a box of doughnuts.

Smiling Kara reached out to take the box only to groan in pain as her muscles screamed in protest.

Groaning she sat back and looked at Lena before saying.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Lena asked confused.

"Coming here."

"Why?" Lena asked confused.

"I'm not your problem."

"Kara a year ago we were best friends. And I know we can't just go back to that. But I thought we were trying to make things better. To be friends. Was I wrong?"

"No of course not." Kara replied.

"Then let me be your friend. You don't have to deal with everything alone. I know I am not Alex, but we used to be a pretty good team."

"And we stopped Lex together." Kara said.

"That was more you than me." Lena said. "And he was only a problem because of me."

"We stopped him together." Kara countered.

"So does that mean you are going to accept my help?" Lena said offering Kara another doughnut.

"I'd like that." Kara said taking the sugary treat.

"I sense a but." Lena said.

"At the moment it seems pretty one sided. You saving me, you checking up on me, you doing me that favour, you giving me a place to stay. I just feel like I am taking advantage."

"I'm sure you'll repay the favour. Besides Lex's trial is soon, I am sure he will be causing trouble round then, trouble that is likely to see me being a target. I'm sure you'll have my back."

"Always." Kara smiled wincing as she reached forward and took another doughnut.

"At least your appetite is back." Lena commented. "But you'll probably need more than a box of doughnuts. You must have burnt a lot of energy lifting that ship."

"How do you know about that?"

"It was on the news last night and you made the front cover of every paper. Cat would be proud of your publicity statement." Lena said as she sat opposite the weary hero. "But more importantly Eliza called me. She wants to hear from you personally to check that you are okay."

"Is she mad?"

"Why would she be mad?"

"She never wanted me to be Supergirl." Kara explained as she munched on a doughnut.

"Right now I think she is just relieved that you are okay." Lena replied. "But are you okay?"

"I'm just tired." Kara said. "I'll be fine, especially after I have been in the sun for a while."

"I don't want to be critical, but couldn't you have just used your heat vision to weld the tear shut?" Lena asked. "Don't get me wrong, flying the cruise ship to land was definitely spectacular and was the perfect way to announce your return. But it did seem to take a lot out of you."

"I'm not used to working alone." Kara said. "Normally Alex or J'onn are in my ear giving suggestions. Last night I was by myself. I got there and I didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing that came into my head."

"I know I am not Alex, but until her memories return if you want help you only have to ask."

"Thanks." Kara said before seeing a clock. "I am so dead. Andrea will kill me."

"Relax, I have taken care of it."

"You have? How?"

"I said I was showing you a new piece of tech, related to the event you went to in Gotham."

"And she believed it?"

"As long as you get your next missing person article in by lunch, and the tech review by tomorrow." Lena replied.

"So I can sleep for another hour?" Kara asked hopefully.

"No. I think we need to take you to the lamps. Plus there is a staff meeting in a couple of hours that Andrea wants you at."

-00-

"Hello sister." Alice smiled as Batwoman walked into an abandoned meat factory.

"Alice." Batwoman said looking round for signs of danger, other than Alice.

"Kate, I'm not going to kill you. I could never kill you. Just because you chose her over me, does not mean I will be as callous as you."

"Then why are you after Kryptonite?"

"To hurt you obviously." Alice said. "And a minor correction. I already have it. Turns out there is quite a lot in National City. But I won't use it. Well not directly anyway. You see I gave it to Daddy dearest, in bullet form. He will use it to kill you. It is the perfect plan. Firstly, your last thought in this world is that you've been killed by Daddy. You will know what I felt like when you both abandoned me. Daddy will have to live with the fact that he killed his favourite. And if he does start looking like he is getting over it, I'll tell him I gave him the bullet. Then of course there is the great pretender who will lose her mother as well as her sister and father. Like I said it is the perfect plan."

"You're sick."

"Now now Kate." Alice commented. "Jealously doesn't suit you." She added as their was a crash from behind Kate.

Turning Kate looked for threats. Seeing none she turned back to Alice to see she had gone.

-00-

As Kara sat at her desk in CatCo she was pulled from her thoughts by her phone ringing. Startled she picked it up, but before she could say anything Mary said.

"We really need your help."

"Mary?" Kara asked.

"Can you get over here, like yesterday, because we really need you to talk to Kate before she gets herself killed. And we are all out of ideas. So even if you have to fly her somewhere far far away we really need you to talk sense into her. In fact that is probably the best plan because if we don't do that she is so going to get killed. So please can you help."

"What exactly is going on?" Kara asked as she ran for the roof.

"It's Alice. She has given a weapon that can kill Batwoman to dad and he is going to use it. But Kate won't back down."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Kara said flying as fast as she could towards Gotham.

"Wait, the gun fires Kryptonite." Mary said.

"I'll be there soon." Kara repeated.

-00-

"Was I good?" Alex asked as she looked at the picture of her holding a surf board.

"My opinion is biased." Eliza pointed out. "But yes you were good and fearless. I think I lost years of my life as you attacked waves too near to rocks. In the end I couldn't bring myself to watch. Your board is still here if you want to look."

For a moment Alex considered the idea before saying. "Maybe later." She then asked. "How is Kara?"

"She's okay. She misses you though."

"I wish I could remember."

"Just give it time."

"I really hate that phrase." Alex said.

"Something you also said a lot before the memory loss."

"That's something I guess. I don't understand how I can remember somethings and not others."

"The mind is incredibly complex." Eliza reminded her. "And you went through a lot."

"It sounds like I was always going through a lot."

"You always put others before yourself. That's one of the reasons you are Kara's hero."

"I don't feel much like a hero at the moment." Alex said.

"You are fighting hard, that is all anyone can ask." Eliza countered.

"I think I might look at the board after all." Alex said leaving the kitchen.

-00-

"Looks like I have an invite." Kate said as she saw the Bat sign on the monitor.

"You know it is a trap right?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

"And your father has the means to kill you."

"He won't."

"Kate, please don't go." Mary pleaded.

"I have to."

"Technically you don't." Luke argued.

"Batwoman can't just turn up to the easy fights." Kate argued.

"That doesn't mean you can't be selective." Mary said.

"I can't run from this fight."

"I get why you feel like that, but see it from my view point. When dad kills you, you'll be dead and he'll be destroyed. I will have no one." Mary argued.

"Dad won't shoot me."

"You've been sure about dad before and you've been wrong before." Mary reminded her.

"I know. But this time he knows if he pulls the trigger that it will kill."

"I think killing you was his intention last time." Mary said.

"I have to do this." Kate said putting on the cowl and going to her bike. As she drove off Mary took out her phone and started typing furiously.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Trying to force dad down the right route."

"I'm not sure asking him will help."

"I'm not asking. I am telling all my followers to go to City Hall. If the world is there to watch, maybe he'll reconsider."

-00-

As Alex lay on the board and paddled out to sea she hoped muscle memory would keep her from drowning. After a couple of failed attempts she finally got her timing right and started to ride a wave. But before she could get too confident she loss her balance and fell to the water, smacking her rib on the board as she fell.

As she got sucked under a wave she struggled to breathe and tried to kick her way to the surface. As she struggled she had a flashback of the same thing happening before. She remembered the fear she had felt and she found herself freezing.

But then she remembered feeling something grab her and pull her to the surface. As she sunk lower into ocean she recalled breaking through the surface and seeing Kara hold her. She remembered Kara flying them back to the house. The recollection making her think she had hit her head when she came off the board. But as she kept sinking another memory came back to her. She remembered being in a water tank, that was filling with water. She remembered Kara, no Supergirl, saving her with Maggie. Confused Alex tried to fight her way to the surface, but as she was caught in rip current she was pulled further away from safety. As she was pulled she recalled being on a ship, one destined to leave Earth forever. Then she recalled how Supergirl gave her all to stop the ship and to save her. Then she remembered being on a plane that was crashing. A plane that was magically saved. She remembered looking out of the window to the wing where Kara was standing.

Suddenly her memories flooded back and with each memory came the added desire to survive. Fighting hard she gave everything she had to reach the surface. No matter how hard she fought though she never seemed to get closer. Then suddenly something grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the water. Gasping for breath she looked round thinking she'd see Kara only to see J'onn looking at her concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he set Alex down on the beach.

"I remember." Alex said as she spluttered.

-00-

"Are you sure about this Sir?" Sophie asked as the Crows took up position.

"This ends tonight." Jacob said.

"There are cameras all over the place."

"We are upholding the law. We have nothing to hide." Jacob said.

"The world may not see it that way. Sir."

"This isn't a popularity contest." Jacob reminded her just as Batwoman descended and landed in the front of City Hall.

"You called?" Batwoman greeted.

"You have two choices." Jacob said. "Either take your mask of and hand yourself in, or resist arrest and die."

"And if I just stand here? Will you murder me." Batwoman asked.

"You're the criminal. Not me." Jacob said. "But if you do not turn yourself in we will use lethal force."

"I don't want to fight you. We are on the same side."

"We are not on the same side." Jacob said. "You have ten seconds to comply. Turn yourself in."

"We both know that isn't happening." Batwoman said.

"One way or the other this stops tonight." He said pointing the gun at Batwoman. Seeing Batwoman was eyeing up her escape he added. "So much as a twitch and I will fire." He warned.

"You don't want to do that." She said reaching for her grapple gun. As she did so he fired. Only instead of seeing Batwoman crumple he saw a blue and red blur appear. Looking at Batwoman he saw the masked vigilante nursing Supergirl in her arms.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"You just shot Supergirl. Sir." Sophie said as Kate used a grapple hook and escaped with Supergirl in her arms.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

As Eliza and Kelly stood in the lounge a breaking news story flashed across the scene grabbing their attention. Turning to the screen they saw the footage of Supergirl getting shot and the subsequent bleeding in Batwoman's arms.

As the stress finally got to Eliza she let out a strangled sob of. "Kara." As she collapsed on the couch.

For a moment Kelly stood confused trying to understand why Eliza was so upset. As realisation started to dawn her mind replayed events and tried to reconcile the knowledge.

"Kara is-" She started to say only to realise how hard everything must be for Eliza. Immediately she sat on the couch next to Eliza and hugged her.

"Hey guys, I re-" Alex said as she burst into the room with J'onn. Seeing Eliza and Kelly looking upset she asked. "What's going on?

"Supergirl has been shot." Kelly said. "With Kryptonite."

"Where?" Alex asked, her jubilance quickly replaced with fear.

"Gotham."

"Get changed. I'll fly you there." J'onn said to Alex. Nodding she sprinted upstairs as Eliza and Kelly looked at J'onn.

"She remembers." J'onn explained.

"She does?" Eliza asked her mind conflicted with thoughts of relief to thoughts of what would happen to Alex if Kara didn't survive.

Kneeling in front of Eliza he added. "Kara would want you to have hope. Hold on to it."

As Eliza nodded, feeling one step away from a full break down he went on. "I'll look after both of them."

Before Eliza could say anything further Alex hopped into the room while pulling on a shoe.

"I'm ready." Alex said.

"Let's go." J'onn replied squeezing Eliza's shoulder before walking off with Alex.

-00-

"Does anyone else feel they have just witnessed a sick April Fools gone wrong? Those who have lived on a remote island for the last few days let me recap." The Gotham radio commentator started. "A few hours ago, Jacob Kane, leader of the Crows just shot Supergirl, America's Cheerleader, on National TV. Her fate, unknown. Before you get too worried, she has only recently returned from the dead, so let's hope being a zombie is a new super power that she has developed. If it is perhaps she should where a Z on her chest and we can call her ZombieGirl. In the meantime lets look in more detail at what happened."

"Commander Kane has been unwavering in his criticism of the Bat. Maybe it was jealously as the Bat has done more for this city recently than the Crows and the Bat doesn't charge. Maybe he just doesn't like vigilantes. Either way his pursuit of the Bat turned murderous as he attempted to kill her on live TV. Although one can only assume he didn't know the cameras were rolling. We can also assume he wasn't expecting Supergirl to turn up. But she did and in the most heroic way she declared herself Team Bat. But that declaration resulted in her being shot. Only this time the bullet went into her. She bled as a human. Was this a result of her recent absence or has Commander Kane's pursuit of Batwoman caused him to make a weapon so powerful it can also kill Supergirl? The answer, we don't know. But I am sure we will find out. But in the mean time, where does this leave the Crows? Some would say in need of new management.

-00-

"Where is she?" Alex asked as she and J'onn landed in the Bat Cave.

In response Kate pointed to the right where Mary was working on Supergirl.

"Kara." Alex called as she reached her sister's side. Seeing her veins were still glowing green she asked. "Why isn't the Kryptonite out?"

"Because the bullet fragmented on entry." Mary said as she removed another piece. "I've got most of them, but there a couple of bits I can't get. And who are you?"

"Her sister." Alex said before looking at J'onn. "We need lamps here."

"On it." J'onn replied before flying off as he did so Kate retreated from the cave.

"Kara?" Alex said taking her sister's hand.

"Alex?" Kara asked confused, her face glistening with sweat.

"Kara listen to me." Alex said squeezing her hand. "You can't die. You have to stay with me."

"Hurts." Kara grimaced.

"I know. But you are going to be okay." She said as Kara groaned in pain as Mary removed another fragment.

"We have drugs, we just figured they wouldn't work." Luke said feeling the need to say something.

"They wouldn't." Alex said as Kara once again groaned in pain as Mary fished for the final fragment.

"I'm sorry." Mary said before quickly pulling the final fragment out. As Luke took it and put it in a lead box Mary reached for the suturing kits only for Alex to say.

"Don't."

"She'll bleed to death." Mary said.

"No she won't." Alex said pointing at the wound. Looking down Mary saw the wound suddenly close up, leaving no trace of an injury.

"That's…that's...wow." Mary said. "Does that mean she'll be okay?"

"With time." Alex said glancing down at Kara who had passed out. "Thank you."

-00-

"You okay?" Luke asked as he entered Kate's office. "Sorry dumb question."

"How is she?"

"They have just removed the last piece of Kryptonite." Luke explained. "Things are looking good."

"That's great." Kate commented. "But I don't get it. Why'd she do it?"

"Perhaps she thought Earth needed you more than Supergirl. Or maybe she thought you had more to live for. Or maybe she did what any hero would do and save a friend in need. Whatever the reason the last thing she would want would be for you to sit around here moping."

"I'm not moping."

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase. She would not want you wallowing in guilt."

"So what would she want?"

"She'd want you to figure out away to fix this mess. Right now you have a choice. You can stay here and let the city crucify your father, or you choose to save him."

"How would I do that?"

"You can't. But Batwoman can." Luke pointed out. "Publicly offer an alliance."

"Even if I wanted to, he'd refuse."

"He may not have much choice. The city may force his hand. But regardless of how an alliance comes about, if he starts working with you, maybe he will see that you are not the enemy."

"When did you become such an optimist?" Kate asked.

"Well both you and Kara are alive." Luke said as Mary came into the office through the secret entrance.

"She'll be fine." Mary said to Kate.

"Thank you."

"I do have one question though. Is there anyone who doesn't know about this place?" Mary asked

-00-

"Here." Mary said handing Alex a coffee as she sat next to Kara.

"Thank you. But I feel I should be getting you a coffee. You were operating for a long time." Alex replied.

"Saves me studying for finals." Mary shrugged.

"You're not actually a doctor?" Alex asked eyes wide.

"Not exactly. No." Mary confessed. "But Kate gives me plenty of practice."

"I can imagine." Alex smiled. "Despite being nearly invincible Kara gets hurt far too often."

"But you were always there for her." Mary said.

"I try. But I wasn't this time."

"Maybe not at the start. But you were when it mattered." Mary said. "I know I don't really know Kara, but I'm a little jealous."

"Of being able to fly?" Alex guessed.

"No. Well yes, obviously. But that's not what I meant."

"Then what?" Alex asked confused.

"That she has you. Kate has always protected me. She taught me to drive, despite not having a license. She handed out justice at school when I was bullied. But despite all that protection she has always been distant. We never had what you two have.

"From what I heard, you were the one who helped Kate keep going." Kara said from the bed.

"What?" Mary asked confused.

"Kate had given up. She didn't know why she was doing what she was doing. You talked sense into her. You told her she couldn't have a sick day and she had to keep going." Kara explained finally opening her eyes.

"I did say that." Mary said. "Hard to tell if Kate ever listens though. I'll leave you two it." She added backing away.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"Okay I guess. Why are you here?"

"Where else would I be when my little sister is hurt?"

"But you don't remember me."

"Yes I do." Alex said.

"What? You do?" Kara asked straining to sit up.

"Easy." Alex said. "Yes, I remember."

"Do you really remember me or are you just saying that to protect my feelings?"

"I remember you." Alex said. "Everything from you freaking out at the popcorn maker to that night in the woods when you nearly laser visioned me. I remember how weird you got when you saw birds and I remember flying with you and how much trouble I got into for letting you. I remember being a complete jerk towards you every time I got drunk. I remember you trying to play peacemaker between mom and me. I remember how you never share the potstickers and that chocolate pecan pie is your favourite."

"You really remember?" Kara asked her tone hopeful, but still doubtful.

"I do. Everything, I think."

"So you remember me breaking your arm and all the horrible things I said." Kara said suddenly sounding miserable.

"And I remember how that ended up making us stronger." Alex said.

"I've missed you." Kara said hugging Alex so tightly her ribs crunched.

"Easy." Alex said.

"Sorry." Kara replied meekly as she released Alex. "How?"

"I went surfing, nearly drowned myself and the memories came back."

"You nearly drowned?" Kara asked.

"You were just shot." Alex countered.

"Did you even remember how to surf?" Kara asked.

"Technically, not really. Hence the drowning. But I think I do now."

"So you really remember?" Kara asked again.

"I do."

"This is bad." Kara said.

"Why?" Alex asked confused.

"I thought if you didn't remember me you could be free."

"Free of what?" Alex asked still confused.

"Me." Kara said.

"Did some Kryptonite make it to your brain?" Alex asked. "Because that is the most stupid thing I have ever heard. My life is not better without you." Alex said.

"You really have your memories?" Kara asked still not believing.

"Yes." Alex assured her.

"At least I know that next time you lose your memories all I have to do is nearly die."

"What?"

"Worked with Red daughter, worked here."

"If you ever put me through this again I swear I will kill you." Alex said hugging her.

-00-

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" Kara asked as she entered Kate's office later that day.

"Kara? Should you be walking round?" Kate asked frowning.

"I'm fine. Once the Kryptonite is gone I recover pretty quickly."

"Thank you." Kate said.

"You would have done the same." Kara shrugged.

"I wish that I could say that was true."

"It is. Trust me." Kara smiled. "So what's happening about your dad?"

"The city, in fact the whole country, has turned on him so he is keeping a low profile."

"What do you want me to do?" Kara asked.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"I mean I could go out there and say something."

"You have done more than enough for me already. You don't need to get involved in my family dramas."

"You helped me through mine." Kara reminded her.

"Slightly different, and I'm not sure I want to save him. He would have killed me."

"He didn't know it was you." Kara offered.

"But it still would have been murder. He shot without provocation." Kate said, before adding quietly. "Not that I can criticise." She then looked up at Kara and said louder. "Dad has to make the first move here. You can't save someone if they don't want to be saved."

"Okay. But if you change your mind just ask. In the mean time I will make sure Alex doesn't go anywhere near him. And while you decide I have something for you. Although it may be a little late."

"What?" Kate asked.

"Lena has come up with a way to improve your suit so is not vulnerable to Kryptonite."

"How did she know?" Kate asked confused.

"She didn't, well doesn't. I asked her to come up with a suit that could wouldn't be vulnerable to Kryptonite. Maybe Luke can use it somehow."

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

As Kara landed with Alex by the house Alex turned to her and asked.

"You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. You know that I am fine as soon as the Kryptonite disappears."

"True, but after what you've been through it could take longer to recover."

"Alex, I'm fine." Kara said. "You are the one who should be taking it easy."

"I am. I mean I didn't go and kill Jacob Kane did I?"

"And you won't because we agreed to let Kate handle it her way. But that's not what I meant."

"I know, but I am fine. Besides my memories aren't going to go because I push myself too hard." Alex shrugged, although there was an undertone of fear in her voice. Something that was mirrored in Kara's expression.

"Come on, let's go inside. Mom wants to see you." Alex said placing an arm round Kara's shoulder and leading her to the house.

As they walked inside they saw Eliza and Alex greeted.

"Hey mom."

With surprising speed Eliza rushed over to them.

"You two will be the death of me." Eliza said as she pulled both of them in for a hug.

"Sorry." Kara said meekly.

Pulling away Eliza looked at Kara and asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kara said. "Thanks to Kate and Mary and Alex."

"What were you thinking?" Eliza asked.

"I had to save Kate." Kara explained. Seeing Eliza wasn't appeased by the answer she pointed out. "Alex was the one who nearly drowned." The statement causing Alex to kick her, hurting her own foot in the process.

"What do you mean drowned?" Eliza asked turning her attention to Alex who winced at her throbbing foot.

"I'm fine." Alex said. "But I'm going to see Kelly." She added limping off before Eliza could ask further questions.

-00-

"Alex? You're back?" Kelly smiled when she saw Alex walking towards her on the beach.

"Sorry about running off."

"I understand. Is Kara okay."

"Kara's fine." Alex said before looking confused.

"I know. It kind of clicked."

"It did?" Alex asked.

"Yes, although in hindsight Kara and Supergirl disappearing at the same time should have been a giveaway."

"I'm sorry -"

"Alex, it was Kara's secret to share." Kelly replied.

"So we're good?" Alex asked.

"Of course." Kelly smiled. "But more importantly, how are you? Do you really remember?"

"I do. I think. I mean since I remembered I haven't thought I didn't know anything. But I guess time will tell."

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked.

"What if it isn't permanent?"

"That's highly unlikely."

"You say that, but none of us know why I lost them in the first place." Alex countered.

"Whatever happens I'll be there for you." Kelly assured her gripping her hand.

"Thank you." Alex said. "Thank you for everything. You have always been there for me."

"The same is true in reverse." Kelly said. "But I think it's time I left."

"What?"

"The last couple of weeks have been hard on Kara. I think you should spend some time with her, without me around." Kelly said. Seeing Alex frown she added. "I'll be waiting back in National City."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Kelly smiled. "I'll head back tomorrow."

-00-

As Kelly jogged along the beach the next morning she saw Kara sitting staring out at the water. Changing direction she ran towards Kara.

As Kara heard Kelly's approach she turned. Seeing Kelly run towards her she panicked and stood up, asking just as Kelly arrived.

"Is Alex okay?"

"She's fine." Kelly said trying to get her breath back. "I was just out for a run and saw you. I thought we could talk."

"Sure." Kara said.

"So, how come you are up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." Kara shrugged.

"Are you worried Alex is going to suddenly forget everything again?" Kelly asked.

"Yes." Kara confirmed.

"Like I told Alex, professionally speaking it would be highly unlikely." Kelly said. "But I know you feel. And if you ever want someone to talk to about it I'm here."

"Thanks." Kara replied. She then paused for a moment before saying. "So Eliza said you know who I am."

"Yes."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Should I be?"

"I don't know. Lena was pretty ticked when she found out."

"That's what the last year has been about?"

"Yes." Kara confirmed.

"I'm not mad with you."

"Or Alex?"

"Or Alex." Kelly confirmed.

"I've been a bad friend, I'm sorry."

"Supergirl is a little bigger than me." Kelly shrugged.

"I didn't mean that." Kara said. "These last few months must have been really hard on you but ever since I came back I was so focused on my own misery I never even asked how you were doing. I mean not properly."

"You were dealing with a lot." Kelly said. "Besides you brought Alex back. And at no time have I been alone. Besides I'm pretty sure Eliza has had it worse than anyone."

"But you're okay?" Kara asked.

"I'm fine." Kelly said, her tone making it clear she didn't want to discuss it further.

"Well if you are ever not you know you can call me right."

"I do." Kelly smiled. "Anyway, I need to go and pack."

"Are you going somewhere?" Kara asked.

"Back to National City."

"I thought you just said you weren't mad at me or Alex." Kara said.

"I'm not. You three need some time together. I'll be waiting in National City."

"But you need time with Alex now she has her memories back." Kara said.

"And I will get that time. But right now you need her more. And the world needs you." Kelly said. "I'll see you when you get back." With that she turned and ran back to the house.

-00-

"You go relax, I'll wash up." Kara said after dinner.

"You are volunteering to wash up?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Yes. It's not like it'll take me long." Kara countered.

"That doesn't normally mean you help." Alex pointed out.

"Would you prefer to do it?"

"Well, no."

"Then go sit down." Kara said ushering Eliza and Alex out of the kitchen.

"You okay?" Eliza asked Alex who sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Just tired."

"Still not sleeping?"

"Not properly." Alex confessed. "I think part of me is scared that if I sleep when I wake up I won't remember anything."

"Give it time." Eliza said.

"I know. But it's not just that."

"What's wrong?" Eliza asked looking worried.

"I wanted to apologise."

"For what?" Eliza questioned.

"Since getting my memories back I've been, I don't know, reflecting maybe."

"Makes sense."

"But as I have been doing that I realised or re-remembered that I've not always been easy to live with and having remembered all the sacrifices you made for me and for Kara, I'm sorry."

"Alex, you have nothing to be sorry for." Eliza assured her. "It should be me apologising. I made plenty of mistakes raising you. I was so desperate for you to be better than me, I put too much pressure on you. For that I'm sorry. The truth is, and you'll figure this out some day, but parenting is the opposite of science. Sure there are books and instructions, but none of them work. I always felt I was winging it. Then after your father died, well went missing, I doubted every decision and I know I made a lot of mistakes. But I am so proud of who you are." She said pulling Alex in for a hug. "Although if you and Kara keep dicing with death I may change my mind on that."

"It's not like that is deliberate." Alex said.

"It kind of is. Both you and Kara are driven by a need to protect people. That will always put you in harms way. It makes me both proud and scared." She said squeezing Alex tighter.

Not knowing how to put Eliza at ease Alex just hugged her mother. After a while Alex pointed out

"Kara should have been done ages ago. And it is pretty quiet in there."

"It's a clear night. She probably went out to star gaze." Eliza said pulling away.

"I'll go-" Alex started only for Eliza to cut her off.

"You stay here and call Kelly. I'll find Kara." Eliza said standing.

-00-

Walking up to Kara she saw that her daughter was sitting on the beach, her shoulders trembling like she was crying. Carefully Eliza walked up to Kara and sat next to her before pulling her into a hug. A hug that Kara initially resisted, but eventually found comfort in. But as she relaxed into the embrace the tears flowed faster.

"I'm sorry." Kara eventually said when she had her emotions back under control.

"For what?" Eliza asked not releasing her hold on her.

"Being so weak and pathetic."

"You are neither weak or pathetic." Eliza assured her before finally pulling away and asking. "So what is bothering you?"

"I felt so lonely. I've lost so many people I don't think I am strong enough to lose anyone else."

"You are so scared of being hurt you shut yourself off and that will only make you feel lonely. You touch so many people's lives and they all want to help you. Whatever happens, you have to open your heart to them. Remember no matter how lonely you may feel, you are never alone." Eliza said hugging her once more.

Once Eliza was sure that Kara had fully calmed down she said. "We should get inside before Alex sends a search party."

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

_**A few days later...** _

"You not joining in?" Lena asked Brainy who was hovering in Kara's kitchen away from everyone else.

"No. I do not feel like I belong. I have to make amends first."

"I more than understand." Lena said.

"Which is why you are here with me." Brainy summarised. "Your actions were significantly better than mine."

"Either one of us could have been responsible for the destruction of everything we care about." Lena said.

"And yet we have been invited here." Brainy replied.

"Kara's capacity to see the good in people is unrivalled." Lena commented.

"And forgiveness." Brainy agreed.

"So all that is left is to forgive yourselves." Kara said walking up to them.

"Were you listening to us?" Lena asked.

"Yes. No. I mean yes, but not in a bad way."

"Guys, the teams are being selected that way." Alex said approaching them.

"Teams?" Lena asked.

"Games Night. It's the ultimate test of my memory." Alex said. "If I win it means everything is back to normal."

"Then shouldn't we not be in teams?" Lena asked.

"Kelly and I were concerned that if Alex was flying solo she would turning it into Battle Royale." Kara explained as she grabbed a bowl of popcorn and returned to the sofa.

Seeing Lena and Brainy weren't immediately following Alex said.

"If we didn't want you here we wouldn't have invited you. Plus you both saved Kara. Just don't screw up again."

"I have no intention of screwing up." Brainy said. "Which is why I need to tell you something."

"What?" Alex asked concerned.

"When you did not have your memories Kara contacted me and asked me to repair the portal."

"Portal? To Argo?" Alex asked.

"Yes. While I concede that most of the time I do not understand people's motives I am pretty certain she wanted to return to Argo." Brainy said. "You should know the portal will be ready to use by the end of the week." With that he walked away.

"Things have changed now you are back." Lena said to Alex.

"Maybe." Alex said frowning. As Lena started to walk away Alex added. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Looking after Kara when I wasn't around."

"I didn't do much. And based on that conversation, it wasn't enough."

"You were there for her. That's more than I was." Alex pointed out. "Did anything else happen I should be aware of?"

"Your PI." Lena said.

"Pete?" Alex asked.

"Yes, you might want to call him off. He is still in the city digging up information."

"I told him I was fine. But I will talk to him tomorrow." Alex said.

"Can I ask you something?" Lena asked.

"Sure."

"Why is Jacob Kane still walking around as a freeman?"

"Kara is adamant I am not to go after him." Alex said.

"And you're listening?"

"For now. Kara wants Kate to deal with it her way. But if she doesn't, then I will make him pay for what he did."

-00-

"You okay?" Kelly asked when she woke and realised that Alex was awake.

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"You don't sound fine." Kelly pointed out before hitting the light. "Are you still thinking about Jacob Kane?"

"Not really. I mean yes I am thinking of what I'll do to him if I see him, but that's not what is keeping me awake."

"Then what is?"

"I'm worried about Kara."

"Did something happen?"

"No. Not exactly. I mean no. But, I don't know, maybe I am reading to much into it. But did she seem to be different?"

"Different how?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know. Just not herself."

"In what way?"

"More distant." Alex said. "Maybe she's just upset that I forgot who she was."

"That doesn't sound like Kara."

"I know." Alex said. For a moment she paused before saying. "I think she is going to leave."

"Leave? For where?"

"Argo."

"Argo?" Kelly asked confused.

"It is what is left of Krypton. It is where her mother is." Alex explained.

"Why do you think she's going?"

"She had Brainy repair the portal and now, something is different."

"Maybe she just needs time to process." Kelly suggested.

"Maybe. Did she talk to you about what happened to her when she was missing?"

"No. But then again there hasn't been much time. As soon as she was recovered she started looking for you. And as I didn't know who she was she would have never really told me what happened. In fact what did happen?"

"She was in a cave by herself for three months. But because I was missing, rather than dealing with what she went through, she started searching for me."

"Of course she searched for you." Kelly said.

"But she she hasn't dealt with what happened."

"Did she say anything last night?" Kelly asked.

"No. But she wouldn't." Alex said.

"Why don't you call her?" Kelly suggested.

"It's 2 am." Alex pointed out.

"But if you are right Kara won't be sleeping."

"If I'm wrong she'll be asleep." Alex pointed out.

"Send her a text. If she's awake she'll read it. If not at least she is sleeping." Kelly said.

"You don't mind?" Alex asked.

"Of course not." Kelly said kissing her head. "I'll make some hot chocolate just in case."

Within two minutes of sending the text they both felt a breeze before seeing Supergirl standing before them.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked looking worried.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Alex apologised. "I was worried about you."

"Me? Why? I'm fine." Kara said.

"Because you spent 3 months in a dark cave, almost dead."

"I'm fine now." Kara said.

"Kara-" Alex started only for Kara to cut in.

"I can't actually remember much of it. It was kind of like a long and weird dream that I couldn't wake from. I didn't even know I was in a cave or that it was three months." Kara shrugged. "I know you want to help because that's what you do. But I don't need it. Please focus on yourself for a change." Kara said before hugging Alex and flying off.

"She's lying?" Kelly asked.

"Yes." Alex said sadly.

-00-

"Alex is worried about you." J'onn said as he landed next to Supergirl on a rooftop the nest day.

"I'm okay."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to try that one again?" J'onn asked. When Kara didn't speak he went on. "After what you went through it would be normal to need some time."

"It's not the cave. I mean when I was there, I guess I was on one level aware of where I was. But to be honest time meant nothing and I didn't understand what was happening. It really doesn't bother me."

"So what does?"

"Fear of being alone." Kara said causing J'onn to hug her. "When Alex didn't remember me, I felt so alone. I felt something I hadn't felt for years, I felt that I didn't belong anywhere. It made me realise how reliant I had become on everyone and I started to think that was a mistake."

"That is Clark talking, not you." J'onn said. "Do you know why you are more popular than your cousin?"

"I always beat him."

"Well there is that, but that's not it." J'onn said, smiling slightly at her answer. "It's because you are approachable. You wear your heart on your sleeve and it gives everyone strength. More importantly, when people see you they see hope. I know how easy it is to feel hopeless. And when we do, we retreat, lose our strength and lose our sense of self." J'onn said. "But there is so much love out there for the taking. The important thing is when faced with an enemy, be that an alien armada or self doubt, you must fight back and thrive."

"That sounds really familiar." Kara said.

"It should do. They were your words, for the most part."

"During Myriad." Kara recalled.

"Yes. I thought Myriad had scrambled your and Cat's brains when you said you were going to cut through it with hope. But you did. But there was something you didn't say that day, but personally I think it is the most important thing I have learned from you. And is the best example of how you are different from your cousin." J'onn said.

"What's that?" Kara asked.

"You taught me that true strength comes from the realisation that you can trust your team. So remember whatever happens we are all here for you. However you need us." He said. "I'll leave you to your thoughts. But you should talk to Alex."

"I will."

-00-

"So I have pizza and ice cream." Alex said entering Kara's apartment.

"Two of my favourites." Kara smiled.

"But before food we need to talk."

"Alex. I promise you I am okay."

"You're not acting it. I'm sorry I've not been there for you." Alex said.

"It's not your fault you went missing and then got amnesia." Kara pointed out.

"I know. But it was still hard on you."

"Like I said I don't really remember the cave." Kara shrugged.

"But you were still going to run away to Argo?"

"Brainy told you?" Kara guessed.

"He did." Alex confirmed. "I thought you felt Earth was your home?"

"I did. I do. It's just that I really missed you and I felt so guilty because it was my fault you were missing."

"It wasn't your fault." Alex said.

"You were out searching for me when you had the accident."

"That's not exactly the whole story." Alex said.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was looking the weather turned pretty bad. I stopped at a diner and found myself facing off against a group I had had a run in with back in my DEO days. If I had handled things differently then, I probably wouldn't have ended up in a fight and driving in a hurry to get away from them."

"When you upset people you really upset people." Kara said before asking. "Where was the diner?"

"Why?"

"They need to be held to account."

"That can wait. Besides you can't do anything, especially after the lectures you gave me about Kane." Alex said. "Let's just enjoy the evening."

"Okay." Kara agreed.

"And I mean it. None of what happened was your fault."

"You suffer so much because of me."

"Kara, while it is true you can be a complete brat at times and you keep getting me into trouble with mom, I would suffer far more without you. I'm your big sister. I want to look after you. But I can't do that if you don't talk to me."

"You're talking about my time in the cave?" Kara guessed.

"For starters."

"I was barely conscious. I really don't remember it. It was nothing compared to waking up and finding out you were missing. I was so scared I had lost you forever and then I found you and-" She said breaking off.

"I had no idea who you were." Alex finished for her.

"Yeah." Kara agreed.

"Even though I had no idea who you were I knew something really big was missing from my life. But Kara, that life without you was not better than my life with you." Alex said hugging her.

"I missed you so much." Kara said into the hug.

"I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." Alex said before pulling away and asking. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Are you going to Argo?" When Kara didn't immediately answer Alex said. "No one would blame you. You deserve to be happy."

"If the portal had been working when you didn't have memories I probably would have gone." Kara confessed. "But now you are back, I'm not going anywhere."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Kara nodded.

"How about some pizza?"

"One of my favourite questions." Kara smiled as she grabbed the pizza box and moved to the couch.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Alex asked.

"I made two lists. One which has all the good films about amnesia, and one that just has good films." Kara said as she ate a slice of pizza. "Or we could just talk."

"Let's not go with the first list." Alex said picking up a slice of pizza. "But I'm happy just talking."

"I've missed that." Kara said grabbing another slice.

"Me too." Alex said. "Well not when I didn't know who you were. But before and after that." She added as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Pete." Kara said confused as she grabbed her glasses and opened the door.

"Danvers." He greeted. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Kara said moving to one side.

"Hey Sa- sorry Alex." He smiled.

"Hi."

"You got your memories back then?" He asked.

"I did. Thank you for everything." Alex replied.

"Do you want a drink?" Kara asked.

"Sure." He said as he sat opposite Alex. "How you doing with everything?"

"I'm just glad I know who I am. But I meant it earlier, I wouldn't be here without you."

"Your sister found out where you were. I just provided a roof." Pete shrugged as Kara passed him a beer. "I saw you are keeping up with the missing persons articles." He said.

"I am." She said. "It's not much, but anything helps right?"

"I guess it does." He said sipping the beer.

"I'm glad you're here. I wanted you to see the next one I'm doing." Kara said retrieving a file from her desk and passing it to him.

As he opened it he saw the familiar face of his sister twenty years ago and sighed.

"You looked after Alex, I owe you. It may not work. It probably won't work. But there is no harm in trying."

"Thank you." He said handing the file back. "But she went missing a long time ago. Chances are almost zero."

"Which means they are greater than zero." Kara said.

"Ahh, the famous Danvers' optimism." He said. "Well the Kara Danvers' optimism." He added before turning to Alex. "You are obviously too much of a cynic."

"How do you know about her optimism?" Alex asked.

"Like I told you, I wanted to be sure this was real, so I did a lot of digging. Seeing you have your memories, it is probably not necessary, but to make sure there are no doubts, you are indeed Alex Danvers. Everything I could find on you is what I'd expect."

"That's because she's real." Kara pointed out.

"Indeed." He said before looking at Kara and adding. "Unlike you."

"What do you mean unlike me?" Kara asked.

"Your records were interesting."

"Why were you looking at Kara's records?" Alex asked.

"I wanted to make sure she was who she said she was. I had no intention of abandoning you until I was sure the people who claimed to be your family were firstly your family and secondly people who you could be left with. So I investigated everyone. Including Kara. Who as I said had very interesting records. In fact it was like someone hastily made up the first thirteen years of your life. Seeing you are adopted and all I thought maybe it was some sort of witness protection thing. But something didn't read right. And I don't like that. So I investigated further." He said pausing to sip his beer. "In the end I guess it doesn't matter. I mean my goal was to make sure Sa, I mean Alex was safe. And while you have your detractors I think most people would feel pretty safe having Supergirl as their sister."

"Supergirl? What? No." Kara and Alex said.

"Your first save was saving a plane, that had Alex on board. You got a fringe at the same time as Supergirl. You left a Kara shaped hole in the CatCo elevator shaft. You used to leave your clothes on the roof of CatCo. You fly out of your window. And glasses are a really bad disguise." He listed. "The bigger question is how does everyone else not know?" He said. "And as for you." He said turning to Alex. "The suit is cool, very Arrow like, but it won't protect you. Plus you need to decide what you are fighting for. You broke up with your fiancee as you wanted a kid. Has that dream gone? Because the vigilante lifestyle ain't exactly compatible with it." He said before putting the empty bottle down and standing. "But I'm rambling now. I will leave you in peace. Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me." He then glanced at Alex and said. "Don't be a stranger." He then turned to Kara and said. "I'll send you my bill in a few days." With that he left the apartment.

"He's good." Kara commented. "Can we trust him?"

"I guess. I mean he looked after me. And J'onn didn't find anything suspicious in his background checks. But let's not worry about that now. Tonight is about making up for lost time." Alex said pulling Kara in for a hug. "Whatever happens, we'll get through it together."

_**The End** _


End file.
